Don't Doubt Yourself
by jlukes
Summary: Derek est un auteur amateur, non reconnu. Et encore moins par sa compagne...
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… pour cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

_**Ce prologue est court, mais le premier chapitre sera là lundi ! Par contre, je ne posterai pas tous les jours, mais tous les deux jours ! La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE :<em>

_On connaît tous les différentes phases du deuil telles que le déni, la colère, pour terminer par l'acceptation, mais personne ne connaît les différentes étapes de l'amour. _

_Le coup de foudre_

_L'obsession_

_L'approche_

_La découverte_

_Tomber amoureux_

_Le déni_

_L'acceptation._

_Autant de phases qui font mal, qui rendent fou, qui donnent l'impression malsaine que la Terre a dérapé de son axe... Qui bousculent vos convictions, qui anéantissent vos idéaux et vos projets… _

_Comme l'a dit une chanson, l'amour est dur, il frappe fort et brise les os, ça blesse notre âme et déchire notre peau… Mais si c'était facile… il ne signifierait plus rien. __**(*)**_

- Hey… Souffla la voix de Stiles, la tête dépassant légèrement de l'embrasure de la porte, attirant l'attention de Derek qui releva le nez de son ordinateur. Tu viens, le dîner est prêt !

- J'arrive. Put-il juste sourire avant de poser ses lunettes et observer ses derniers mots écrits… _« Si c'était facile, il ne signifierait plus rien »_

Et dire que s'il avait baissé les bras, lui et Stiles n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui, dans leur propre appartement, ensemble et amoureux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Chanson de James Morrison, Love is Hard. Ma préférée )<strong>_

_**Je déteste faire des prologue si court, mais j'étais pressé de vous prévenir que mon imagination ne s'amenuisait JAMAIS !**_

_**A lundi ! Passez un bon weekend :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Oh My God ! : **Un prologue de 300 mots… 19 reviews, 33 followers et 12 favoris ! Que dire… JE VOUS AIME ! Mais ça, je fais que ça de vous le dire XD

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

Ce prologue est court, mais le premier chapitre sera là lundi ! Par contre, je ne posterai pas tous les jours, mais tous les deux jours ! La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

**Deuuuudicace **: A ma p'tite panda roux, avec son bonnet tout choux ! Merci à toi, ta plume est bien plus belle que la mienne…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>_

_**LE COUP DE FOUDRE**_

- Sérieusement, il a osé me dire que j'étais prétentieuse, tu le crois ça ?!

- Humhum…

- Derek ? As-tu au moins écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Râla la voix de sa compagne.

- Sûr ! Prétentieuse, tout ça… Dit-il avec un intérêt bien feint.

La blonde surfaite claqua sa fourchette sur la table et souffla un bon coup. _Ça allait recommencer_… Derek se prépara mentalement et fixa son attention sur la télé qui diffusait des images sur la guerre dans le monde, des braquages foireux, des assassinats, que des choses intéressantes ! Enfin… toujours plus intéressantes que le sermon habituel que lui sortait Kate à l'instant même. _**(NA : Ecris avant l'attentat, alors ne soyez pas choqué ))**_

- De toute façon, si tes conneries servaient à quelque chose, on le saurait depuis le temps ! Cassa-t-elle pour frapper où ça faisait mal.

- Je ne cherche pas à ce que ça rapporte quelque chose, Kate.

Derek était fatigué d'avance, toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes claques mentales… Derek se plaisait à dire qu'il était un auteur écorché et même s'il était incapable de le dire à voix haute, il ne se voyait pas autrement. Pas vraiment de talent, certes, mais juste cette passion qui le bouffait, de jour comme de nuit.

- Quand comprendras-tu que _ça_ là… ça sert à rien ! Tu passes ton temps à faire ça alors qu'il y a d'autre chose que tu pourrais, pour ne pas dire devrais, faire. Cherche du travail, bordel !

Chercher du travail… Il en avait eu un, mais il avait bien du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à tous les mots qui passaient dans son cerveau sans lui demander son avis. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'entretenir correctement. Mais ça, Kate n'en savait rien…

- Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit au moins ? Invectiva-t-elle en finissant son verre de vin rouge.

- Kate… Souffla-t-il fatigué d'en revenir au même sujet. Non.

- Ça pourrait au moins rapporter un peu d'argent ! Enfin… si ça le mérite. Dans le cas contraire, j'aimerai bien que tu ouvres les yeux et arrête ces conneries futiles. Parce que tu as vu l'état de la maison ? Tu as réparé le meuble ? Et le lave-vaisselle ? Bordel Derek !

Mais Derek avait déjà décroché. Il s'accordait du temps pour faire la lessive, le ménage superficiel, la bouffe – et Dieu qu'il détestait ça – mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, son esprit gribouillait des mots dans son lobe frontal et il ne lui fallait jamais très longtemps avant d'aller chercher de quoi noter.

Kate le gonfla finalement et il débarrassa sa table avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, prenant soin de fermer à clé. C'était dans ces moments-là que son ordinateur lui donnait envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, parce que des fois, il détestait cette passion, le fait de ne pas savoir faire pour vivre comme tout le monde, sortir de chez lui, voir quel temps il faisait là… dehors. Mais d'un autre côté… il ne se voyait pas sans.

Après une demi-heure à se calmer, Derek se décida à quitter la pièce et prit une douche avant de rejoindre Kate dans leur lit. Il se mura dans un silence habituel pour lui, mais titillant pour elle, alors elle minauda et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt pour l'attendrir.

- Désolée bébé… c'est le boulot qui m'épuise. On aurait un peu plus d'argent, je pourrais arrêter de travailler, on passerait plus de temps tous les deux, non ?

- Fais comme tu veux. Grommela-t-il pour ne pas donner son avis, jamais.

- On peut faire un câlin ? Lui dit-elle en glissant sa main sur son abdomen, puis sous son tee-shirt.

Elle vint lui mordre le lobe d'oreille pour ensuite glisser sa main sous son training et venir à la rencontre de sa verge qui ne savait pas dire non quand on la sollicitait…

Il se servait un café en frottant sa tignasse échevelée quand Kate ferma la porte d'entrée de leur maison dans un quartier résidentielle. En fait, cette maison, c'était celle de Derek. Il avait rencontré Kate dans une agence d'assurance, il était venu souscrire une assurance pour sa maison et la jeune femme l'avait retenu de longues heures. Ils avaient fini par aller boire un verre et Derek avait apprécié le fait de respirer un peu un autre air que celui de son bureau, et il s'était laissé tenter.

Puis un jour, Kate lui avait dit qu'elle avait un dégât des eaux chez elle et qu'elle avait besoin d'un logement. Depuis, elle n'était jamais repartie, cinq ans qu'elle était là. Derek ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, mais voilà, il avait de la compagnie, du sexe. Un homme n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus dans la vie.

Il observa son lave-vaisselle, absolument pas motivé pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le carrelage pour chercher le problème. En soufflant, il prit le journal pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passait dans la ville et, sans comprendre, son regard se posa sur une petite annonce qui n'attendait que lui.

_« Jeune Homme, cherche travaux en tout genre. Manuel et dynamique, disponible tous les après-midis. »_

- Si c'est pas un signe… Marmonna-t-il en prenant son portable pour composer le numéro.

Il attendit trois sonneries, quand enfin une voix animée décrocha dans un brouhaha inquiétant.

- Allô ? Répéta Derek quand il eut l'impression que la personne ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

- Ouep ! Fit la voix joyeuse et Derek se sentit déjà fatigué… lui qui n'avait pas fini son premier café.

- J'appelle pour l'annonce. Expliqua-t-il, et un nouveau maelstrom de bruits sourds lui fracassa les oreilles avant d'avoir enfin le silence.

- Pour l'annonce ? Oui, j'écoute !

- Vous êtes disponible aujourd'hui ? Tenta Derek

- Heu, aujourd'hui ? Oui… oui aujourd'hui c'est bon !

Derek l'entendit, essoufflé, est-ce qu'il le dérangeait ? Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à lui poser la question, mais le jeune reprit plus calmement.

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur… je suis pas très bien entouré là tout de suite… Je peux passer en début d'après-midi, si vous le souhaitez ?

- Oui, je ne bouge pas. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même. Je vous donne l'adresse…

Derek était en train d'écrire un chapitre de sa nouvelle histoire en ligne. Il avait sauté la pause déjeuner, pas qu'il soit un gros mangeur de toute façon, et laissait les lignes défiler devant ses yeux sur la page blanche de son écran informatique, les cliquetis des touches étaient comme une musique rythmée à ses oreilles jusqu'à ne plus les entendre tant l'inspiration était bonne.

Comme dans une bulle, il laissait les mots devenir des phrases, devenir des situations, des moments intenses pour lui et que ses lecteurs aimeraient… Il n'entendit pas la première sonnette, mais bien la seconde. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau pour ne pas faire fuir le gars qui pourrait le sauver de ces travaux chiants.

Il s'assura au moins de ne pas avoir l'air pourri, mais son jean était potable à ses yeux et son tee-shirt noir n'était pas crade, c'était déjà ça. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit que le jeune homme était sur le point de partir, par chance il se retourna et Derek eut un mouvement de recul, bouche ouverte et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Stiles… pour l'annonce. Sourit le plus jeune en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je... Moi… Derek ! Réussit-il à dire avec peine.

Stiles plissa les yeux et montra du doigt l'intérieur de la maison et Derek sursauta en réagissant finalement, il lui céda le passage et le laissa passer, prenant soin de regarder encore dehors pour comprendre pourquoi il avait eu un bug pareil… Bref !

- Vous avez une très jolie maison !

- Merci… heu, héritage. Bredouilla-t-il et il avait juste envie de se foutre des claques.

- Beaucoup de boulot alors ? Sourit Stiles, content de savoir qu'il allait avoir du travail.

- Exact… Derek ferma la bouche et pencha la tête vers la cuisine où il proposa une boisson.

- Soda, ce sera très bien.

Derek le servit et observa son visage, il était assez palot à vrai dire, mais son visage était étrange… des grains de beauté comme il n'en avait jamais vu, une ligne de mâchoire assez fine et une repousse de barbe naissante. Et quand Stiles croisa son regard, il mit du temps à décoller sa rétine de l'ambre whisky qu'il dégageait… _Ça lui donna plein d'idées_…

- Heu… désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'étais avec des amis et… bref !

- Pas de soucis. Alors… il y a le meuble de la chambre à réparer, mon lave-vaisselle refuse de nettoyer quoi que ce soit ! Ah j'ai…le jardin qui semble vouloir prendre de la hauteur. Kate voudrait qu'on repeigne la maison en saumon… Derek grimaça et Stiles fit un son étrange avec sa bouche. Ouais… j'essaie encore de négocier ce point.

- Pas de problème ! Rit Stiles. Vous êtes le premier à avoir appelé, alors… c'est quand vous voulez ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Derek cligna des yeux une ou deux fois en fermant la bouche.

- On peut… commencer aujourd'hui ? Espéra-t-il et Stiles acquiesça. Super, alors… je vous montre le garage et les outils, et puis, faites comme vous le sentez.

Il invita Stiles à le suivre mais s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée pour mettre des chaussures. Quand il se releva, il surprit le regard de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux et observe les cadres sur sa droite.

Une fois devant le garage, Derek chercha la clé sur son trousseau et souleva la porte.

- Au fait… j'ai besoin que vous soyez parti au plus tard à 18h. Kate n'est pas au courant… Crut-il bon de justifier devant le regard sceptique de Stiles alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du garage.

- Pas de problème, c'est vous le boss. Lui sourit-il et Derek resta une seconde de trop avec la porte à bout de bras.

Stiles se proposa de commencer par le lave-vaisselle, babillant pendant de longues phrases que la même chose était arrivée à son père et qu'il avait observé le réparateur du fabriquant.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ils prennent cher pour ce qu'il y a faire ! Et puis quand on voit le temps qu'on met à remettre la même vaisselle à laver, on aurait mieux fait de la faire à la main ! Après c'est un choix, mais faire la vaisselle ne me dérange pas, avec mon père c'était le seul moment de la journée où on pouvait parler tous les deux, il est shérif…

Derek le regarda parler sans s'arrêter et crut qu'il allait s'étouffer à sa place par tant de débit verbal. Lui qui n'aimait pas ça, parler… Et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester longtemps à le faire. Son visage était si expressif quand il parlait qu'il était impossible pour Derek de regarder autre chose. Des yeux rieurs, des mains expressives, des cheveux indomptables qui réagissaient aux moindres de ses mouvements, tout bonnement incroyable !

De retour dans la cuisine, Stiles se mit au travail en commençant par sortir la machine de son encastrement, puis il passa au-dessus pour se pencher derrière et débrancher le courant. Derek s'étouffa en voyant le fessier du plus jeune ainsi exposé. _C'est quoi ce bordel !_

Il cessa de respirer une seconde, préféra quitter la cuisine avec un pauvre et misérable « j'vous laisse ! » et retourna dans son bureau en laissant bien la porte ouverte au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Sans bouger, assis dans son fauteuil, Derek observa son écran. L'inspiration qu'il avait tout à l'heure pour clore son chapitre s'était envolée. Devant ses yeux se baladaient des grains de beauté fascinants, un sourire particulier pour des fossettes particulières, des yeux à l'éclat indéfinissable…

Ne cherchant plus longtemps, il sentit les fourmillements au bout de ses doigts, des idées se formaient dans les rouages de son esprit bizarre… Il ouvrit un nouveau document vierge et commença à taper ce qu'il _voyait_. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures avant d'avoir une petite histoire qu'il ne pensait jamais écrire un jour. Il aurait été peintre qu'il aurait fait le portrait de Stiles, il aurait été musicien qu'il en aurait écrit une partition, mais là… il avait juste imaginé une vie à Stiles.

- Derek ? Fit la voix hésitante de Stiles dans le couloir.

- Ici. Sursauta Derek en réduisant la fenêtre de son écran pour ne laisser que le chapitre inachevé.

- Ah… cool, chouette bureau ! Siffla-t-il en admirant les photos et l'immense étagère contenant une multitude de livres.

- Merci… déjà fini ? Fit-il, presque déçut.

- Non… Stiles se gratta la tête en entrant un peu plus dans le bureau et Derek remarqua qu'il était barbouillé de tâches sur la joue et sur le tee-shirt rouge qu'il portait… _très bien_. Une pièce est fichue… si vous voulez, je peux aller en acheter une, j'en aurai pour vingt minutes.

- Pas de soucis. Derek se leva et prit dans son jean une poignée de billets et les tendit à Stiles.

En se touchant, leurs mains créèrent un arc d'électricité. Derek fixa le plus jeune qui plissa les yeux en regardant leurs doigts respectifs avant de mettre les billets dans sa poche. Derek cessa de faire le poisson et pria pour que ses joues ne soient pas devenues rouge.

- A tout à l'heure !

Quand Stiles fut parti, il se remit enfin respirer correctement, sans vraiment comprendre quand il avait cessé de le faire.

Une fois le lave-vaisselle réparé, Derek mit la vaisselle de la veille dedans et le mit en route. Le lancement le fit sourire et il remercia Stiles pour son travail. Il le paya comme convenu et le plus jeune lui précisa qu'il serait là le lendemain à la même heure.

Au revoir Derek, à demain !

Au revoir Stiles… Souffla-t-il quand il eut quitté la maison.

Derek avait vraiment la tête ailleurs pendant le repas, il avait cuisiné un truc à l'arrache, comme d'habitude et Kate continuait de parler de son travail, de ses clients absolument pas intéressants et de ses prétentions qui n'arrivaient jamais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? Le questionna-t-elle, sous entendant « Combien de temps as-tu passé à écrire aujourd'hui ? »

- J'ai réparé le lave-vaisselle… Souffla-t-il en pensant encore à Stiles, comme s'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui depuis le début. Une pièce était morte, je suis allé en acheter une.

- Avec quel argent ? Claqua-t-elle curieuse

- Kate… il fallait le réparer, non ? Eluda-t-il et cela fonctionna, pour cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Et oui, la « compagne », c'est Kate ! Vous pouvez la détester, elle est faite pour ça, à combler vos moindres désirs malsains, de vengeance, de tortures… Ce. Que. Vous. Voulez !<strong>

**On se revoit mercredi pour la suite ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>_

_**L'OBSESSION**_

Derek se donnait l'impression d'être devenu un ado bouffé par les hormones, et encore… Il dirait plutôt vieux pervers pédophile. Ok, le gosse était majeur… Mais là ! Il faut savoir que jamais, jamais il n'avait quitté son bureau, son havre de paix, sa bulle nécessaire à son petit monde. Comme si le fait de bouger son ordinateur portable allait déplacer son monde entier, mettre à nu ses pensées et ses idées.

Installé sur la terrasse, avec un casque de musique sur les oreilles, il essayait d'écrire un autre chapitre pour ses lecteurs virtuels qui le suivaient sur Internet. Mais rien ne voulait vraiment sortir de ses maudits doigts. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il matait comme un vieux pervers pédophile. Voilà pourquoi.

Stiles était arrivé il y a une demi-heure et il venait juste de se mettre à tondre la pelouse, bien qu'à sa place, Derek aurait utilisé la tronçonneuse vu la hauteur de la verdure. Mais bon pour ce qu'il en savait du jardinage… Stiles portait une casquette pour se protéger du soleil d'été, il avançait lentement au rythme de la tueuse de pelouse - bien verte et bien grasse –, il avait un mp3 vissé aux oreilles et dandinait des fesses en cadence avec la musique, et ses mouvements… humm… il aurait bien écouté la même musique. _Putain !_

Derek se mit une claque mentale et reporta son attention sur son clavier. Il écrivit quelques phrases sans grand intérêt à ses yeux et cela l'énerva. En fait, tout ça l'énervait. Trois jours que Stiles venait chaque après-midi pour faire les menus travaux de la propriété et cela faisait donc deux nuits et trois jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, tout le temps, partout, à chaque instant. Bon sang… ses rêves n'étaient que le théâtre d'envies malsaines, de regards envoûtants, de mains baladeuses… et rapidement, les choses enflaient en baisers enflammés, en caresses privées, en murmures grisants.

Les journées où il était là, Derek aimait sentir son parfum, notant comme une gamine qu'il aimerait en connaître le nom. Il l'observait à la dérobée, cherchait inconsciemment son regard pour ensuite l'éviter consciencieusement et aujourd'hui, il s'était calé sur la terrasse avec pleine vue sur Stiles qui ignorait sa présence semble-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ainsi il pouvait profiter du spectacle.

Il repensa à la liste qu'il conservait dans la poche arrière de son jean pour la lui donner après. Liste des nouveaux travaux à prévoir. Parce que ouais, son obsession était coriace. Il avait fait un tour complet de la propriété, bloc note en main. Notant toutes les imperfections de la maison et du terrain. Clôture à refaire. Meuble de la salle de bain branlant. Fuite sous l'évier de la cuisine, fenêtre qui grince dans une des chambres… Tant de choses futiles qu'il avait relevées dans le seul but de garder Stiles le plus longtemps possible chez lui. Le pire – et il en avait honte – c'est qu'après avoir fini sa liste, il fit la chose la plus stupide du monde selon lui. Il mit un coup de marteau dans le mur de son bureau à hauteur d'homme… Ouais… ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Créer des travaux pour qu'il reste. Pathétique.

-Derek ? La voix de Stiles le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête rapidement, trouvant un Stiles en sueur en grimaçant.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Super ! Vous auriez un truc à boire ? Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre une bouteille d'eau…

-Oui ! Dans la cuisine, je vais… je vais en chercher.

Derek se leva fissa de sa chaise et alla dans la cuisine pour trouver des boissons fraîches. Il revint sur la terrasse et se figea un instant en voyant Stiles frotter son visage avec son tee-shirt… qui n'était plus sur lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Derek eut le flash de sa vie… Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, prit le grand verre d'eau qu'il lui avait préparé et enleva sa casquette pour faire couler l'eau fraîche sur son visage, aspergeant son torse et son abdomen si bien dessiné. Comme au ralenti, il secoua la tête…

-Derek ? Derek !

Derek sursauta et secoua la tête pour voir le sourire de Stiles qui attendait qu'il lui passe son verre d'eau. Sérieusement ? Il souffla et lui fila son verre de façon un peu tremblante.

-Heu… désolé, j'ai pas mangé ce midi. S'excusa-t-il quand Stiles capta les tremblements de sa main.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester au soleil alors, rentrez ! Le conseilla-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite en gardant un peu dans le fond pour en mettre dans sa main. Il enleva sa casquette et frotta sa tignasse avec l'eau fraîche et la remit correctement.

-Non… ça va, ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air, je ne sors pas beaucoup de mon bureau. Il déglutit au spectacle et se rassit pour ne pas laisser ses jambes flancher.

-Vous travaillez chez vous ? Questionna Stiles en se servant un autre verre grâce au pichet.

-Je suis… non, en fait… j'écris. Avoua-t-il comme une honte.

-Cool ! Écrivain ? Journaliste ?

-Heuu… écrivain ? Osa Derek incertain.

-Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? Fit Stiles, amusé. On est écrivain ou on ne l'est pas, je suppose.

-Disons que j'écris pour moi… et sur Internet. Je ne suis pas connu en fait. Las, Derek frotta son visage, l'avouer comme ça à Stiles lui donnait le sentiment que Kate avait peut-être raison.

-Vous voudriez être connu ? Et la question désarçonna Derek, parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais posée.

-Heuu… non. Enfin si, mais… ce n'est pas la question.

Derek se sentit un peu prit au piège. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ça avec quelqu'un parce qu'il pensait que les autres s'en ficheraient sûrement, parce qu'il n'en faisait pas son gagne-pain, parce qu'il n'avait aucune reconnaissance réelle à par celle des internautes qui lui laissaient des avis favorables, parfois enthousiastes. Un peu comme une honte en fait, personne ne le comprenait et il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en quatre pour que tous fassent cette mine du « ah… ok, cool » alors qu'ils s'en foutaient royalement. C'était son monde, sa bulle.

-Moi je dis toujours… fais ce qu'il te plaît, et emmerde les autres. Ça m'a plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant et Derek se surprit à avoir un espoir. Allez, j'y retourne !

Derek le laissa retourner à la pelouse, se rendant compte qu'il en avait presque fait la moitié. Vu le travail colossal que ça représentait, il avait plutôt bien avancé. Touché par ses mots, Derek sourit et se mit à écrire la suite de son chapitre avec un certain apaisement. Il avait la sensation de toucher du bout du doigt la reconnaissance qu'il attendait sans le vouloir.

Quand le soleil tapa trop fort pour son ordinateur, il dût se résoudre à le rentrer. Mais il ne partit pas très loin. Dans la cuisine il avait un très bon visuel sur le jardin et donc sur les abdos ciselés et les biceps fins mais bien dessinés.

-Suis foutu… Souffla-t-il quand il sentit l'érection douloureuse dans son pantalon. Pas encore…

Il n'en pouvait plus. A chaque réveil brûlant, il devait aller dans la salle de bain pour évacuer la pression. Stiles le rendait complètement dingue alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ça. Il voulut changer de pièce, mais à ce moment-là Stiles se retourna et lui offrit la vue de son dos aux muscles fins, avec une chute de reins indécente pour son cul enserré dans son jean.

Tout en grognant, Derek déboutonna son jean et prit sa verge en main dans un long soupir de satisfaction. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il allait et venait sur la longueur, serrant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Voir Stiles en même temps rendait le geste plus pervers qu'érotique, mais bordel, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il imaginait si bien ses mains sur lui, sa langue récupérant les gouttes qui lui coulaient le long du dos. Stiles arriva au bout du tracé et fit un demi-tour pour se retrouver face à lui, et Derek geint longuement. Il aurait juré que Stiles avait posé son regard sur lui, pourtant il ne pouvait pas le voir de là, non ? Si ? N'en sachant rien mais en ayant un doute, il se masturba encore plus vite alors que sa vision se troublait lentement. Et avant que son jardinier n'atteigne la fin du nouveau tracé, il sentit le feu grimper en lui avec violence. Stiles arrêta la tondeuse et s'approcha de la terrasse, la panique fit exploser le feu en lui et il vint longuement sur le carrelage, se mordant le poing pour masquer le grondement de satisfaction. Il se dépêcha de remettre son jean et d'essuyer les traces sur le sol. Il jetait le tout dans la poubelle quand Stiles entra dans la cuisine avec le pichet vide.

-Fait chaud, hein ! Sourit Stiles en remplissant le contenant et Derek eut un rire jaune.

-Ouais… Grogna-t-il

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Stiles en s'approchant de Derek. Vous êtes tout rouge et essoufflé.

Derek esquiva en sortant de la cuisine, la honte au ventre. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui mais il feinta une légère fatigue pour allait s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une fois en sécurité, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et claqua sa tête sur le bureau et jura tous les démons de la terre que ce mec allait le tuer. Et le pire… il avait oublié son ordinateur dans la cuisine.

OooO

-Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à te bouger ! Ricana Kate en finissant son verre de vin tout en jetant un regard à la fenêtre.

Derek préféra ne pas relever, pas pour ne pas se trahir – parce qu'il avait surtout un super contrôle de soi… enfin, ça dépendait pour quoi – mais parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui donner raison, elle n'attendait que ça.

-Je suppose que tu as moins écrit, alors quel effet ça fait ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de te sentir plus… homme ? Sourit-elle satisfaite.

-Plus… quoi ? Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Es-tu en train de dire que ce que je fais, fait de moi une femme ? Derek commença à crier.

Crier est une chose que Derek ne faisait pas souvent, parce que pour lui, c'était un gaspillage de temps et de parole qui le ferait penser à autre chose que tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait. En plus, il savait que Kate n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse. Elle trouvait pourtant un plaisir malsain à tenter le faire réagir. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait jamais compris.

-Trouve-moi un homme dans cette ville qui passe son temps à rêvasser sur des conneries aussi débiles que les tiennes, Derek ! Bordel, un homme ça travaille pour entretenir sa femme ! Hurla-t-elle pour de bon.

-Alors c'est ça… ça a toujours été ça, n'est-ce pas Kate ?

Derek se força à reprendre son calme.

Il connaissait peu Kate, parce que, soyons honnête, elle n'était pas sa priorité. Mais, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait en tête, il était sûr de n'avoir aucun point commun, de près comme de loin, avec elle.

Kate voulait juste qu'on l'entretienne, et il l'avait compris quand elle était restée vivre avec lui. Mais il avait fermé les yeux et quand elle lui demandait sans cesse où il trouvait l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins sachant qu'il ne travaillait pas, Derek ne lui avait jamais répondu.

-Si ma compagnie te déplaît, Kate, d'autre gars, plus machos et prétentieux t'ouvriront les bras. Ne te gêne pas, la porte est juste là ! Grogna-t-il en quittant la table pour aller dans son bureau.

Quand il fut à l'abri, il ferma à clé et se dépêcha d'aller vers sa bibliothèque et sortit un calepin d'entre les livres. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page manuscrite et vérifia l'état de son solde actif. Cent cinquante-huit million trois cent vingt mille dollars et trente-cinq cents.

Derek avait les moyens, de gros moyens. Avant la mort de sa famille, Derek et son père étaient les directeurs associés d'une grosse industrie en micro-informatique. Au décès de son père, sa mère et sa sœur aîné, Derek avait hérité avec Cora de la gestion de l'entreprise. Mais la perte de sa famille avait fait naître chez lui cette passion qui ne pouvait plus le lâcher. D'abord exutoire, salvatrice, elle était devenue un besoin urgent à assouvir, de jour comme de nuit.

Alors il avait demandé à son assistant, qui faisait déjà pratiquement le travail à sa place, de prendre son poste par intérim. Isaac était un homme de confiance et lui envoyait chaque mois, un compte rendu. Cora gérait le reste d'une main de fer et il en était très fier. Alors si Kate venait à le savoir ? Ça en était fini, elle dilapiderait la fortune, demanderait le mariage pour avoir une part, ferait de sa vie un enfer. Il était passionné, pas débile.

Il rangea le carnet, le reposa entre deux gros ouvrages de la bibliothèque et se remit sur son ordinateur pour terminer le chapitre qui clôturerait son histoire en court. Cela lui prit un long moment, une partie de la nuit presque. Et ce n'est qu'une fois la dernière touche de grammaire corrigée qu'il ferma le tout, posa ses lunettes d'un geste ample et frotta ses yeux brûlants et fatigués. Et pourtant… un seul visage se dessina derrière ses paupières, et ce n'était pas celui de Kate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont géniales et je ne me lasse pas de les lire, mon téléphone peut-être, lui, rechigne vu que je le sollicite toutes des dix minutes pour voir si j'ai des alertes et à force... il n'a plus de batterie ! <strong>_

_**Bref... à Vendredi !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

_**L'APPROCHE**_

Derek roula des yeux pour la…. Énième fois de la journée. Kate le soûlait au téléphone entre deux clients à longueur de temps depuis une semaine. Depuis la fois où il lui avait doucement fait comprendre que rien ne la retenait dans cette maison.

Mais la peur de se retrouver à la rue lui avait donné des élans de gentillesse écœurants à son encontre. Et il en avait ras le bol ! Le problème était que Derek était bien trop gentleman pour mettre une femme dehors. Et quand l'envie lui en prenait, il se retrouvait à l'imaginer sous la pluie, dans un arrêt de bus et assise sur sa pauvre valise, le mascara lui coulant du visage, pleurant comme une enfant sans sa glace. Ouais… son imagination, vous vous souvenez ? Bah voilà, dans ces moments-là, ça lui pourrissait la vie.

Mais son regard était concentré sur un Stiles qui s'affairait à couvrir le sol de plastique et papiers journaux pour protéger le carrelage de sa future activité. Repeindre le salon. Alors que Kate continuait de parler, geindre ou miauler – au choix – il ne voyait que les fesses de cet homme qui s'acharnait à quatre pattes à scotcher chaque plinthes.

-Bébé, on pourrait faire un bébé… qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Derek toussa fortement en comprenant les mots de Kate et toute son attention fut tirée vers elle. Un bébé ? Était-elle sérieuse ?

-Un bébé ? Mais pourquoi faire ? S'étrangla-t-il, attirant l'attention de Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

-Parce qu'on s'aime bébé, c'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment, on s'aime, hein bébé ? Fit-elle d'une si toute petite voix que Derek se tassa dans ses retranchements.

Derek ne sut quoi lui répondre, bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il aurait bien voulu le lui crier, mais l'image de la Kate ruisselante sous la pluie lui arracha une grimace. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en frottant son visage, comment allait-il se sortir de ça ? Misère…

-Bébé ? Répéta la voix de Kate un peu plus sèchement. Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?

-Là n'est pas la question Kate, s'aimer n'est pas suffisant à mon avis pour avoir un bébé. Grogna-t-il plus fort que nécessaire parce que Stiles était en train de se relever pour aller chercher un pot de peinture et le poser devant le premier mur.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare, c'est ça ? Implora-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

-T'es pas censé travailler Kate ? Souffla-t-il en roulant, encore, des yeux.

Et elle raccrocha sans cérémonie. Derek souffla de soulagement que cette conversation soit terminée et qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé de faux espoirs, mais le doute certain que la rupture était imminente selon lui.

-Là vous êtes à un croisement ! Rit Stiles tout en montant sur l'escabeau muni de son pinceau et du bac de réserve avec la peinture gris perle.

-Pardon ? Derek secoua la tête, il se doutait que Stiles avait suivi tous ses appels puisqu'il était sur la peinture depuis quelques jours, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il lui en toucherait un mot.

-Bah oui, désolé mais… On l'entend d'ici ! Sourit-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Je peux me permettre de vous poser une question… très indiscrète ? Si vous ne voulez pas répondre dites juste… chaussettes ! Je comprendrai. Il haussa les épaules et commença à dégager les angles du plafond.

Derek hésita, mais son attirance pour Stiles le poussait à vouloir connaître le fin fond de ses pensées envers sa personne. Comme si, pour la première fois, le regard d'un autre sur lui était important à ses yeux.

-Allez-y… Fit-il doucement, encore incertain.

Vous l'aimez ? Pour de vrai j'veux dire… pas une amitié qui vous pousse à lui devoir quelque chose, vous comprenez ? Fit-il du tac-o-tac, nonchalant.

Cette franchise lui imposa quelques secondes de réflexion. Stiles venait de mettre exactement le doigt où ça faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas Kate, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Même si elle vouait un malin plaisir à lui en faire indirectement.

-Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Claqua-t-il comme un pansement qu'on arrache en une seule fois.

Il gloussa un peu, parce que bon sang ! Ça faisait un bien fou de le dire à voix haute. Stiles se tourna vers lui, toujours flanqué sur son escabeau et lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Derek légèrement.

-C'est mieux, non ?

-C'est vrai ! Derek frotta sa tignasse et approcha de quelques pas timides.

-Désolé de mon indiscrétion maladive mais… pourquoi ne pas la quitter ? Y a rien de pire que d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas… Grogna-t-il doucement pour lui-même mais Derek l'entendit parfaitement.

-Vous l'avez fait, vous ? Comprenant que Stiles avait aussi connu cette situation.

Stiles baissa la tête quelques secondes et Derek cru qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, mais il releva la tête et le bras pour continuer sa peinture.

-J'ai bien été obligé. Je lui avais menti assez longtemps comme ça. Fit-il plus bas et Derek approcha encore d'un pas.

-Menti ? Vous la trompiez ? La curiosité le dévora et il se mit une claque mentale pour son indiscrétion. Désolé… ça ne me regarde pas en fait.

-Non, ça va… Malia était gentille, douce… mais je préfère les mecs en fait. Stiles suspendit son geste dans l'attente d'une réaction de Derek, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Oh…

L'espoir pouvait-il être plus grand ? Son cœur s'emballa comme un dingue et des images plus farfelues les unes que les autres lui tournèrent dans le lobe frontal. Il fit encore un pas et sans s'en rendre compte il arriva au pied de l'escabeau, avec une vue imprenable sur le fessier de Stiles qui reprenait sa peinture lentement.

-Co… comment, comment vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ? Articula-t-il difficilement en attirant le regard sceptique de Stiles.

Stiles descendit de son perchoir et se trouva à la hauteur de Derek. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Derek se sentit scruté en profondeur, Stiles cherchait sûrement quelque chose en lui alors il le laissa faire.

-J'ai d'abord été attiré par un gars, il m'a fait du rentre dedans et j'ai jamais pu le repousser. On a flirté… mais sans aller plus loin. Dit-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard, Derek était totalement hypnotisé. Alors l'introspection a commencé et j'ai compris ! Fit-il plus théâtralement en mettant son pinceau dans le bac, prêt à remonter. Après ça j'ai quitté Malia et j'ai avancé.

-C'était… il y a longtemps ?

-Deux ans ! Sourit-il.

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur que… ce ne soit qu'une émotion éphémère ?

Derek ne se connaissait pas un tel aplomb pour oser poser ce genre de question tout en le tutoyant. Mais Stiles descendit la première marche et sourit mystérieusement.

-Pas après le premier baiser. Souffla-t-il avant de contourner Derek en prenant soin de frôler son corps pour aller récupérer un chiffon près du pot.

Derek se statufia et retint sa respiration, sentant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'électrifier à ce contact. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce baiser, bordel ! Il croisa le regard pétillant de Stiles quand celui-ci revint sur l'échelle et essaya de se reprendre pour enrayer ce rougissement horrible qui devait le couvrir.

Alors, pour fuir loin de lui, il laissa Stiles à sa peinture et s'engouffra dans son bureau. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'ici qu'il avait l'impression de respirer normalement ? Il empoigna ses cheveux à deux mains et ferma les yeux pour essayer de contrôler le feu dans son bas ventre. Il voulait y retourner, réclamer ce baiser qui pourrait, soit stopper toutes ses divagations, soit le faire monter au septième ciel dès qu'il toucherait du bout de la langue ces lèvres tentatrices…

-Putain, il a décidé de me tuer en fait… Grogna-t-il avant de sursauter quand on cogna à la porte. Oui ! Cria-t-il en massant sa nuque, gêné qu'on ait pu l'entendre

Stiles ouvrit la porte avec un air amusé mais fit semblant de rien en tendant le téléphone de Derek qui ne cessait de sonner.

-Pas encore… Il grogna en remerciant vite fait Stiles puis décrocha sachant qu'elle allait le harceler s'il ne le faisait pas. Kate ?

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Râla-t-elle subitement.

-Parce que je suis en train de repeindre ? Il était devenu un sacré menteur…

-Mouais…

Il l'écouta babiller encore plusieurs minutes, il lui répondait en 'humhum…' 'On verra…' ou encore 'non'. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, approcher Stiles, continuer ce flirt passionnant qui se jouait entre eux. Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle, il jouait avec lui. Et Derek mourrait d'envie de jouer encore.

Pour être plus disponible, il prit son ordinateur portable et se dirigea dans le salon. La table avait été reculée pour être protégée, alors il s'y installa discrètement alors que Stiles se dandinait sur une musique inaudible pour Derek. Les écouteurs fourrés dans les oreilles, Stiles ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, il en souffla de déception et se mit à écrire sur la nouvelle histoire que ses lecteurs semblaient dévorer. Amour passionnel entre un homme et une femme que tout semblait opposer. Thème commun certes mais très ressemblant avec sa situation actuelle. Avec Stiles, il s'imaginait une idylle passionnante et passionnée qui le mettait à l'étroit à chaque chapitre.

-Vous vous sentiez seul ?

La voix de Stiles le sortit de son chapitre et il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait retiré ses écouteurs et l'observait du haut de la petite échelle.

-Heu… ouais.

Derek replongea dans son texte, pour éviter de rougir. Il voulait jouer avec Stiles mais il ne savait pas comment commencer la nouvelle partie. Il se fustigea en voyant qu'il était presque dix-sept heures et que ses tripes lui hurlaient de faire quelque chose, maintenant.

-Derek ?

La voix douce de Stiles était si près de lui qu'il fut surprit de le voir penché sur lui avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il ne réagit pas quand Stiles lui enleva ses lunettes rapidement pour lui mettre un coup de pinceau sur la joue puis qu'il ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur et recula d'un pas.

Derek resta bouche bée lui aussi, mais quelques secondes seulement. Parce que Stiles s'était mis à rire et était retourné près du pot de peinture pour armer son pinceau en cas de représailles. Derek se leva en fermant soigneusement son écran, il porta ses doigts à sa joue et observa la peinture gris perle. Il sourit discrètement et avança vers Stiles jusqu'à être face à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se mirent mutuellement au défi. Derek se baissa lentement vers le pot, plongea ses doigts dans le liquide épais et froid puis se releva avec un air revêche sur le visage.

Stiles plissa les yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire et Derek leva la main pour la poser sur son visage parsemé de grains de beauté, glissant doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grand et sourit de toutes ses dents, Derek jubila d'avoir enfin un moment avec lui et se fit plaisir en donnant le signal de départ pour une bataille entre eux. Chacun essaya de retenir les mains de l'autre tout en reculant leur visage pour éviter les éclaboussures de peinture et en essayant de s'atteindre mutuellement. Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce.

Mais Derek étant plus baraqué, il réussit à saisir les deux poignets fermement près de lui, collant le corps d'un Stiles essoufflé et mort de rire contre le sien.

-Wouah… vous avez gagné ! Souffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Derek était extatique, non pas parce qu'il avait gagné, mais parce que le regard de Stiles changea quand il se rendit compte de leur promiscuité. Il raffermit alors sa prise sur ses mains pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher et le message passa quand Stiles posa les yeux sur leurs mains avant de le regarder de nouveau. Et enfin, Stiles l'embrassa.

C'était _le_ moment, celui qui confirmerait ses craintes ou ses espoirs. A peine avait-il déposé le premier baiser léger qu'il ouvrit les lèvres. Il relâcha les poignets plein de peinture pour frôler la peau de Stiles et il soupira quand sa langue rencontra sa promise et que leurs bouches se caressèrent gentiment. Il avait la chair de poule, le torse trop étroit pour son myocarde et sa tête semblait bourdonner de sons étranges. Une fois les mains libres, Stiles empoigna le tee-shirt de Derek et le plaqua contre le mur, où la peinture fraîche se colla au dos de Derek, penchant la tête pour approfondir le baiser sauvage à la recherche du pouvoir. Et pour la première fois, Derek put poser ses mains sur sa taille et empoigner ses hanches avec ferveur, grognant quand une chaleur latente prit place en lui.

-J'ai cru qu'on ne le ferait jamais… Souffla Stiles à son oreille en prenant son lobe entre ses dents.

-T'es diabolique, tu le sais ? Derek grogna en chopant une poignée de cheveux et en ramenant son visage contre lui.

Le baiser s'enflamma aussi vite, leurs mains ne cessaient de découvrir le corps de l'autre, à même la peau, laissant des traînées de peintures se dessiner sur leur peau brûlante. Stiles s'apprêta à lui enlever son tee-shirt quand le portable de Derek sonna, encore.

Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et Derek ferma les yeux fortement pour souffler et crier mentalement que Kate le faisait chier royal. Alors Stiles reposa le tee-shirt correctement sur le corps de Derek et recula d'un pas avant de reprendre son pinceau tombé au sol et se remettre à la peinture.

Derek prit son portable dans sa poche et cria plus que nécessaire dans le combiné.

-Quoi ?!

Pendant le dîner, Derek ne voulait qu'une chose, aller dans son bureau et envoyer un message à Stiles. Dans sa poche, son portable semblait lui brûler la peau, le jeune homme lui avait donné son numéro avant de partir quelques heures plus tôt. Derek avait ri, parce qu'il l'avait déjà .

-Cette fois, c'est officiellement pour que tu l'utilises. Avait-il insisté en le lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu un premier message alors qu'il préparait le dîner _"J'ai du mal à enlever la peinture dans mon dos"_ ce qui avait fait glousser Derek.

- La peinture est superbe ! Lança Kate en essayant de démarrer une conversation. Tu en as encore un peu, là. Elle porta une main derrière son oreille.

Mais Derek arrêta son geste d'un revers de la main et recula la tête. Kate se figea et resta bouche-bée un instant, puis elle se reprit et but un peu de son verre de vin.

- Je vois que sortir de ta bulle ne t'arrange pas, tu étais plus docile avant.

- Je suis ce que je suis, Kate. Cesse de me faire me répéter, ça me fatigue.

Sur ce, Derek quitta la table et parti dans son bureau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que ce baiser vous a plu ? Bizarrement je pense qui oui... loool :D<strong>_

_**La suite lundi après midi ! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

_**LA DÉCOUVERTE**_

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, il avait une érection d'enfer dans son pyjama à cause des soupirs de Stiles dans son sommeil. Le plus dérangeant était le corps nu enroulé autour de lui. Kate faisait souvent ça après une dispute au coucher, parce Derek appréciait le sexe du matin. Mais ce matin - comme toutes les tentatives de ces derniers matins d'ailleurs - Derek n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Son excitation retomba comme un soufflé en plein courant d'air, son corps se crispa au contact et il eut du mal à respirer par tant de rapprochement.

Il écarta le corps de Kate avec douceur, mais cela ne servit qu'à ce qu'elle se cramponne davantage en marmonnant. Derek souffla, déjà épuisé et carrément frustré, il devait se barrer, maintenant.

Alors il décida d'y aller plus franchement en se mettant à crier tout en faisant de grands gestes, la poussant un peu plus durement que la première fois. Kate se réveilla en criant elle aussi, et dans la précipitation elle se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses et échevelée.

- Derek ? Bordel, c'était quoi ça !

- Désolé... feinta-t-il d'être essoufflé. J'ai fait un cauchemar !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre dans le lit pour se coller à lui qu'il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Derek se faisait un café, frais et habillé, comptant les heures qui le séparaient de l'arrivée de Stiles. Il était huit heures tapantes et un détail le chiffonna soudainement. Il était huit heures ! Pourquoi diable Kate n'était-elle pas encore levée ?!

Pris d'une suée plutôt glaciale, Derek chopa son portable et avisa la date. Le trente mai. Samedi. Bordel ! C'était le week-end, ce qui signifiait une Kate aux envies de bébé à la maison et le pire... Pas. De. Stiles.

- Et merde... Souffla t-il énervé.

Bientôt un mois que Stiles venait les après midi pour faire les menus travaux pour lesquels, d'ailleurs, il était doué. Et même si les deux jours de repos étaient longs à passer compte tenu de son attirance pour Stiles, savoir que leur premier baiser datait de la veille et qu'ils ne pourraient pas recommencer avant trois jours lui donnait juste envie de se terrer dans son bureau et se morfondre.

_"On est samedi ! J'avais oublié"_ Envoya t-il à Stiles par message, sans avoir de réponse dans l'immédiat.

Alors, quand Kate se leva, il fit la même chose que tous les autres week-ends mais avec une humeur massacrante.

- C'est pas ta journée... Souffla Kate en buvant son café, gardant un œil sur son mec. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, encore ?

- Fais pas la gueule.

Derek savait que l'ignorer serait juste de l'oxygène pour le feu... alors il lui proposa un film cet après midi, bien calés dans le canapé. Pour lui, les films étaient une source d'inspiration. Une réplique, une scène… n'importe quoi et son cerveau partait à dix mille.

Kate vint se blottir contre lui et il posa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé afin de ne pas la toucher, ne pas lui donner d'espoir… Et pourtant, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de tout arrêter. De lui demander de partir. Mais cette même image d'une Kate trempée jusqu'à la moelle le faisait encore culpabiliser. Et s'il lui trouvait un appartement ? Ouais… non. Avec ça, elle le collerait encore plus et il lui faudrait justifier la somme engagée. Il n'avait pas de solution.

Son portable vibra au milieu d'un film qui ne lui avait pas vraiment donné de quoi imaginer son prochain délire littéraire. Il le prit discrètement dans sa poche pour regarder sans que Kate ne puisse voir.

_« Je m'y attendais lol tu semblais ailleurs hier, non ? »_

Il ne put empêcher un sourire débile de se coller sur son visage. Stiles lui avait répondu et rien que ça suffisait à illuminer sa journée. Putain, il devenait pathétique…

_« Exact. A qui la faute ? »_

Il garda le portable dans sa main et ôta le vibreur et le son pour être sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention de Kate, qui semblait s'être endormie devant le film.

_« Je ne me sens absolument pas fautif ! C'est toi et tes lunettes qui n'avez cessé de me perturber pendant que je travaillais :P »_

Vraiment, Derek eut du mal à ne pas glousser, accompagné d'un cri hystérique. Diantre… il était foutu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se sentir rougir. Alors ses lunettes lui plaisaient ? Il les retira de son nez et observa sa monture, qui n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Noire et épaisse, elle était d'un classique déconcertant. Kate avait souvent insisté pour qu'il mette des lentilles, mais il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils sortaient, chose rare soit dit en passant.

_« Je peux mettre des lentilles, si tu veux »_

Il remit ses lunettes et ne fit plus du tout attention au film, tellement embarqué dans son téléphone et sa conversation avec Stiles. Kate bougea légèrement et glissa une main sous son pull. Il leva les yeux au ciel, trop de contact. Il se dandina un peu pour qu'elle bouge mais elle n'en fit rien et il souffla doucement, se sentant oppressé.

« _Tu peux essayer, juste une fois ;)_ »

Il sourit se sentant un peu soulagé, mais Kate bougea encore. Alors, comme un diable sortit de sa boîte, Derek en profita pour se lever. Kate tomba sur l'assise du canapé mais pour ne pas qu'elle se vexe, il posa une main sur son visage et caressa ses cheveux.

- Désolé… je reviens. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Il quitta le salon et fila dans son bureau en prenant soin de fermer à clé. Il reprit son portable et tapa machinalement.

_« Je veux te voir »_

Il posa son portable un peu fortement, tout à coup tremblant à l'idée qu'il ait fait une connerie. Ça passe un peu pour une midinette, non ? Il détestait ça. Mais Stiles le faisait se sentir si différent de lui-même. Plus souriant, plus impatient… Et, encore mieux, il nourrissait son imagination. Là où Kate le faisait douter sur ses écris, lui ne faisait que mettre le feu à ses chapitres sans même le savoir.

« _C'est le weekend, comment tu veux faire ?_ »

Derek se rongea un ongle et observa la porte fermée de son bureau. Kate dormait, ok. Il était presque quinze heures… Il réfléchit un instant.

« _Si je trouve, où peut-on se voir ? Enfin, si tu veux _»

Derek reprit possession de son ongle parce qu'il attendait avec impatience sa réponse. Il avait _besoin_ de le voir. Maintenant.

_« Chez moi. Je t'attends xD »_

Derek prit son portable et fit quelques textos à Cora, lui demandant de lui servir d'alibi, lui garantissant une explication quand il serait prêt. Elle lui fit promettre que Kate n'était pas enceinte ou qu'il n'allait pas la demander en mariage. Cora n'aimait pas Kate et Derek ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, alors il sourit et la remercia grandement à coup d'émoticônes.

Il chercha dans ses papiers rangés dans une armoire à clé le contrat de Stiles et trouva son adresse. Il referma tout derrière lui et sortit de son bureau. Il écrivit une note dans la cuisine, stipulant que Cora avait besoin d'aide pour monter un meuble qu'elle venait de s'acheter. Il sortit ensuite de la maison avec le cœur palpitant comme un dingue, l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise comme un gosse préparant une connerie.

Il conduisit jusqu'au centre-ville. L'immeuble où vivait Stiles semblait correct. Un Starbuck au rez-de-chaussée lui donna l'idée de prendre deux boissons chaudes. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il aimerait il commanda un mocha latte et un allongé. Au pire, lui il aimait les deux.

Il prit l'ascenseur en essayant de respirer correctement, observant les cafés dans ses mains. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine. Il était décoiffé, enfin, à peine coiffé si vous vouliez son avis, il avait ses lunettes , il portait un simple pull et un jean foncé. Il avait l'air d'un vieux trentenaire fatigué alors qu'il n'en avait que vingt cinq. Quand l'engin s'immobilisa, Derek retint son souffle et avança doucement à la recherche de la porte 24B. Il toqua et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles souriant, avec des lunettes lui aussi. Derek haussa les deux sourcils en même temps et entra quand Stiles lui céda le passage. Habillé d'un tee-shirt gris assez ample et d'un jean bas sur les hanches, pieds nus, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la nonchalance de Stiles alors qu'il refermait la porte pour approcher de lui.

- Humm… Mocha, non ? Renifla-t-il en prenant le gobelet fumant. Comment as-tu su ? Sourit-il en prenant une gorgée.

- Heuu… bah… je savais pas. Derek se permit de poser son gobelet sur le comptoir derrière lui.

Il semblait que l'appartement était assez petit, cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon où une table basse était cachée sous une tonne de bouquins et autres notes. Stiles se gratta la tête et prit une gorgée du café avant de poser à son tour le gobelet. Il alla dans le salon, referma quelques livres et tassa quelques feuilles.

- Désolé, j'ai un partiel lundi matin !

- Oh… je peux partir, je ne voulais pas… Derek se trouva franchement con, Stiles avait une vie lui aussi.

- Non ! Stiles se précipita vers lui en trébuchant sur un des petits fauteuils solitaires. C'est bon, j'avais besoin d'une pause, Scott ne rentre pas avant… fiouuu ce soir au moins !

- Scott ? Derek était perplexe, est-ce que lui aussi avait déjà quelqu'un ?

- Mon coloc' et meilleur ami. Il est chez sa petite amie.

Stiles se posta devant Derek et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en venant se coller jusqu'à ce que leur torse se touche.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu… Souffla Stiles, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je pouvais pas attendre trois jours… Derek chuchota quand il put sentir les lèvres de Stiles si près des siennes.

Et le contact se fit. D'abord effleurées, les lèvres se cajolèrent intimement, invitant leur langue fiévreuse à rejoindre la danse. Derek se sentit enfin en paix à ce contact, il posa ses mains sur sa taille jusqu'à l'entourer et le serrer contre lui, appréciant grandement les bras chauds autour de son cou. Stiles pencha un peu la tête et approfondit le baiser, rendant la sensation de bien-être si intense entre eux que la tension électrique dans l'appartement changea.

Derek se pressa d'agripper le tee-shirt et le souleva pour lui enlever, ôtant les lunettes de Stiles par la même occasion. Il admira ses grains de beauté qui le fascinaient tant, caressa sa mâchoire et reprit son baiser enflammé, soupira de pouvoir recommencer encore et encore. Il toucha son torse qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, glissa ses mains le long de son dos et les laissa caresser la peau jusqu'à ses reins.

- Laisse-moi voir ce qu'il y a là-dessous, pitié… Grogna Stiles en imitant son geste, soulevant son pull pendant que Derek enlevait ses lunettes.

Une fois torse nu, Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses pectoraux, grognant à la musculature sous ses doigts. Derek soupira et jeta la tête en arrière, il appréciait d'avoir des mains si chaudes sur lui, si apaisantes. Des lèvres prirent sa gorge d'assaut et il porta ses mains sur la nuque de Stiles, parce que bordel, il était bien là. Son torse était palpé, ausculté par le jeune homme, si entreprenant. Il voulait rester comme ça, tout le temps.

Les doigts habiles redessinèrent ses abdominaux et il grogna quand Stiles vint reprendre sa bouche pour un ballet érotique. Avec anarchie, il lui défit les boutons de son jean et baissa un peu le pantalon, caressant juste la naissance de ses fesses puis la profondeur de son V.

- Viens… Lui souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres. Il hocha juste la tête et se laissa emmener dans une autre pièce qu'il reconnut comme une chambre.

Stiles se dépêcha de lui baisser le jean, laissant son boxer en place, caressant allègrement la bosse qui le déformait tout en remontant. D'un coup de pied, Derek enleva ses chaussures, mais dût utiliser ses mains pour retirer chaussettes et jean récalcitrants. Dans sa manœuvre, il observa Stiles faire la même chose avec son propre jean.

- Je te forcerai en rien, Derek… mais moi je tiens plus !

Il s'agrippa à son cou et réclama sa langue avec envie. Derek le serra dans ses bras et jura mentalement quand leurs excitations entrèrent en contact à travers leurs boxers. Stiles les entraîna sur son lit, surplombant Derek avec un sourire carnassier et il en frissonna. Sous lui, Derek cessa de réfléchir à quoi faire, ou comment faire, il laissa ses mains caresser son dos pour ensuite se glisser dans le creux de ses reins puis remonter sur la naissance de ses fesses, glissant sous le tissu gênant et attrapant ses fesses entre ses mains. Stiles en gémit d'anticipation, débutant un mouvement lascif entre eux, perdant Derek une fraction de seconde.

- Est-ce que Kate a déjà pris soin de toi… ? Souffla Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre d'envie tant les mouvements érotiques lui donnaient chaud.

- Hein ? De quoi… Derek était à peine cohérent, les mains de Stiles étaient partout sur lui, et sentir l'ondulation de son bassin se répercuter entre ses mains bien plaquées sur ses fesses… putain, il parlait de quoi déjà ?

- Je te parle de fellation, Derek… Susurra Stiles au creux de son oreille.

Derek accrocha son regard et hocha la tête avec une gêne évidente. Parce que oui, Kate l'avait déjà fait, plusieurs fois, souvent… et il estimait qu'elle était douée.

- Je veux te le faire… mais je ne te demande rien, ok ? Je veux juste que tu profites et apprécies. Stiles commença à laisser traîner des baisers le long de son torse, mais Derek le retint.

- Attends ! Attends ! Il attira son visage vers lui et accrocha son regard, le whisky si intense était voilé de désir, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers puis maltraitées par la morsure dû à un mouvement plus lascif qu'un autre de leur bassin.

Il était beau à damner. Stiles était comme un ange tombé du ciel et Derek se demanda s'il était vraiment réel. Il lui faisait tambouriner le myocarde, il rendait ses poumons inutiles, il éclatait ses pensées aux quatre coins du monde.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Souffla Stiles en caressant ses lèvres à fleurs de peaux.

- Ouais… je te fais confiance. Fit-il à bout de souffle.

Stiles sourit et reprit son périple, traçant un sillon humide jusqu'à ses tétons, mordillant les petits bouts de chairs avant de les envelopper de baiser chargés d'émotion. Derek laissa ses mains fourrager dans sa tignasse et soupira à chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il était si bien là, qu'il ne voulait absolument jamais rentrer chez lui.

Puis bientôt, il sentit les dents de Stiles accrocher le bord de son boxer, claquant ensuite l'élastique qui le fit sursauter. Mais les lèvres de Stiles l'enflammèrent quand elles se posèrent sur son membre durci au travers du tissu, puis au fil de la descente vers son aine, des doigts agrippèrent le tissu et bientôt son boxer glissa le long de ses jambes. Les baisers remontèrent pour laisser une empreinte brûlante sur leur sillage. Doucement, il arriva sur le gland et Derek n'eut aucun mal à noter la comparaison, Stiles était plus que doué, et il ne l'avait pas encore prit en bouche.

Chose qui arriva doucement. La langue enroula d'abord la tête, puis l'engloba au bord des lèvres et c'est le souffle coupé et les doigts ancrés dans son crâne que Derek sentit cette bouche fabuleuse se glisser le long de son membre.

- Bordel…. Huumm ! Derek souleva instinctivement les hanches, cherchant la profondeur que Stiles lui offrait.

Derek avait la poitrine compressée, il était envahi de tellement d'émotions qu'il ne savait laquelle traiter en premier. Il voulait plus, tellement ! Avoir plus de courage, de chaleur, de détermination, de moiteur, de force, de plaisir… Derek avait l'impression d'être une sucrerie pour Stiles, il l'englobait tout entier, aspirait et pompait tout en gémissant et Derek sentait cette boule d'énergie en lui sur le point d'exploser.

- Stiles, non… s'il te plaît ! Haann ! Il convulsa une fois en tirant sur les cheveux de Stiles qui retira son jouet de sa bouche avec une plainte audible juste à temps pour ne pas jouir.

- Je voulais que tu viennes ! Bouda Stiles en remontant vers lui, des baisers humides le long de son torse.

- Stiles, je voudrais… tu… c'était ! Bafouilla Derek ne trouvant les mots pour exprimer ses émotions si explosives.

- Je vois ça ! Sourit-il Stiles en plantant son regard dans le sien, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

- Nan Stiles… Je voudrais… je voudrais te faire l'amour. Souffla-t-il la gorge nouée par une peine étrange qu'il ne sut reconnaître.

Stiles l'observa, semblant sonder son âme puis il hocha doucement la tête.

- Ok… Il l'embrassa et enleva son propre boxer avant de prendre un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le meuble.

Stiles revint sur lui et reprit un baiser langoureux, faisant oublier à Derek pourquoi il se sentait si démuni face à lui. Il reprit ses ondulations et prit la main de Derek dans la sienne et l'entraîna à glisser sur son flanc, lui collant des frissons incroyables. Derek se gorgea de ses lèvres, ressentant le tracé de sa main sur la hanche, puis sur la fesse, Stiles écarta une de ses jambes et glissa sa main entre ses fesses, faisant pression sur ses doigts pour venir le caresser, _là_. Derek imprima un mouvement circulaire il sentit rapidement l'anneau s'ouvrir à lui. Il glissa une première phalange et Stiles le lâcha pour le laisser faire, seul.

Derek ouvrit les yeux pour étudier le visage devant lui, Stiles cessa son baiser et posa son front contre le sien, il avait les yeux mi-clos, et sa lèvre était prisonnière de ses dents gémissant sourdement.

- Mets ça… Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Derek retira son doigt à regret pour y mettre du gel, puis il revint vers l'entrée intime et son doigt glissa tout seul jusqu'à la jointure. La sensation était étrange, mais le plaisir qu'il lisait sur le visage de Stiles valait toutes les expériences. Il allait et venait doucement, des jambes emprisonnèrent les siennes pour plus de rapprochement, son autre main chercha la sienne et il croisa leurs doigts pour lui serrer la main.

- Un autre… Implora Stiles et il ne put que lui obéir.

Derek planait, en transe, son souffle était erratique et se mélangeait à celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui dont les mouvements de bassin venaient à l'encontre de ses deux doigts maintenant en lui. Sans attendre, Derek entra un troisième, mourant d'envie d'être à l'intérieur, de sentir toute les sensations autour de lui.

Stiles se redressa, mais Derek se refusa de retirer ses doigts si bien lotis, il continua de mouvoir en lui et scruter la moindre expression faciale de cette perfection face à lui. Alors Stiles, dans un état second, protégea son partenaire et l'enduit de gel tout en le caressant de haut en bas, masturbant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher au même rythme que ses doigts en lui.

- Stiles ! Grogna Derek en cambrant le dos au plaisir.

Stiles vint alors s'empaler sur lui au moment où Derek retira ses doigts pour maintenir sa hanche.

- Oh bon sang ! Gémit Stiles ondulant sur la base du sexe totalement engloutit.

Derek gronda fortement, pressant avec violence sa prise, son dos se cambra encore, levant les hanches comme s'il pouvait aller encore plus loin. Stiles le força à se redresser et Derek se retrouva assis, laissant le jeune homme se mouvoir autour de lui dans une infinité de soupirs. Il embrassa la clavicule offerte, léchant la peau pour en aspirer le grain, ses dents raclèrent l'épiderme jusqu'à ce que Stiles empoigne son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement, son bassin montant et descendant en rythme, mêlant gémissements et grognements. Derek ne savait plus où donner de la tête, perdu dans le temps et l'espace mais pourtant bien à sa place, là où il devait être, sans aucun doute.

Tellement pris dans les affres de la passion, ils cessèrent leur baiser, mais leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes restèrent près l'une de l'autre, aspirant le souffle de l'autre, avalant les suffocations, les plaintes et les gémissements, voulant exprimer tellement de choses mais étant bien incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Prends-moi… Derek… S'il te plaiiit ! Stiles suffoqua plus qu'il ne parla, prit la main de Derek et la posa sur son membre brûlant, lui intimant le mouvement.

Derek grogna, la situation était si irréelle, mais pourtant si concrète… Il prit soin de sa verge, en rythme cadencé, puis reprit possession de ses lèvres quand il se sentit sur le point de venir.

- Maintenant… j't'en prie ! Stiles !

- Haannn, bon sang….

Derek sentit sa main se recouvrir d'une douce chaleur humide et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour venir longuement, dans un cri rauque, tout en prenant sa lèvre inférieur en otage. Après un dernier mouvement, il s'arrêta et essaya de reprendre son souffle, de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Les doigts de Stiles câlinèrent sa nuque et Derek aurait juste voulu s'endormir comme ça. Rester dans ses bras et l'observer dormir. Mais la sonnerie lointaine de son portable le fit grogner et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard trouble de Stiles. Il semblait peiné mais Derek ravala sa culpabilité et l'embrassa une dernière fois, doucement et délicatement.

- Je vais…

- Je sais, elle t'appelle. Sourit-il faiblement.

Derek aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine et le rendre triste, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

- Soit prêt pour lundi, on a ton bureau à faire ! Stiles changea de sujet et arbora un sourire enjôleur, libérant son sexe de sa prison dorée.

- Vrai… Grogna-t-il à la sensation de vide qui l'entoura.

Derek quitta l'appartement plusieurs minutes plus tard, après d'autres baisers, d'autres regards, d'autres envies silencieuses. Puis il se retrouva chez lui où Kate semblait faire la gueule dans la cuisine. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui parler, parce que là tout de suite, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se murer dans un silence horrible, où sa gorge relâcherait cette boule douloureuse et qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler ! Râla Kate

- Je sais. Fut tout ce qu'il put dire

- Elle est chiante ta sœur de t'appeler le samedi ! Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais la porte du bureau claqua pour seule réponse et elle souffla d'exaspération quand le loquet du verrou lui fit écho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui je sais le sujet "Adultère" et très... fin on aime pas looool ! Mais voilà, moi j'aime bien ça dans ma fic... rassurez vous, ça ne va pas durer (l'adultère hein !)<strong>_

_**Bon j'aime tous vos messages, ils me font super plaisir, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre cette fois ci, mais sachez que je vous aime !**_

_**A mercredi ! héhé :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>_

_**TOMBER AMOUREUX**_

Les voisins de Derek auraient pu appeler les flics plein de fois en fait, mais la seule personne qui semblait hurler dans la maison était Kate. Kate prise de colère parce que Derek n'avait pas quitté son bureau de tout le week-end, y compris pendant la nuit où il n'avait pas mis un pied en dehors de la pièce fermée à double tour, ne lui accordant aucune attention.

Derek était allongé dans le canapé capitonné, observant le plafond d'un air las et déprimé, un plaid posé en fouillis contre lui, une main derrière la tête. Et il n'avait fait que ça du week-end. Sans même toucher à son ordinateur, aucune envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit, aucune idée, aucun flash.

Juste des mains chaudes sur sa peau, des soupirs lourds de sensations, des regards posés, feutrés. Il pouvait encore entendre ses murmures, ressentir son désir comme s'il était encore autour de lui, sentir sa langue réclamer la sienne.

Il était dans un nuage de coton, non pas léger et euphorisant, mais lourd et triste, comme si la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés tous les deux avait explosé dans une poussière opaque.

Il était en manque, sa peau le grattait comme des petites fourmis qui parcouraient son corps, son esprit ne criait que des « Stiles ! » à tout va, ses mains cherchaient sa peau, ses sourires, ses regards.

- Putain… je suis amoureux. Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas bête, il l'avait deviné au moment où il avait posé un pied hors de son appartement deux jours auparavant. Ce manque puissant qui lui avait bouffé les entrailles, ce besoin impérieux d'y retourner, cette envie furieuse de pleurer. Ouais, comme un putain de gosse.

La porte d'entrée de la maison claqua à en faire trembler les murs, mais Derek ferma les yeux pour soupirer, légèrement soulagé qu'elle soit enfin partie. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait arrêter cette mascarade avec Kate. Non seulement ce n'était pas loyal envers elle, sa mère lui avait donné une meilleure éducation que ça, mais aussi parce que s'il se l'avouait, il voulait tout essayer avec Stiles.

Il resta là pendant encore plusieurs heures, absolument pas motivé à sortir de là. En était-il même capable ? Franchement, il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis plus de deux jours comment le saurait-il s'il n'essayait même pas ?

Puis la sonnette le fit sursauter. Quelle heure était-il ? Il choppa son portable quelque part perdu derrière lui, mais malheureusement il n'avait plus de batterie. Qui pouvait venir le faire chier maintenant ? Stiles devait arriver à….

- Stiles ! Hurla-t-il en sautant de son canapé alors que la sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois.

Il lutta pour ouvrir le loquet du verrou et jura comme un charretier jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Puis il courut comme un dément à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Stiles était sur le point de partir mais quand il se tourna dans sa direction il eut un sourire soulagé, qui se fana en constatant l'état de Derek.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il. T'as l'air malade…

- Ça va ! Se dépêcha-t-il de lui répondre

Stiles entra et Derek referma la porte derrière lui, puis attrapa son poignet et le plaqua contre lui sans ménagement pour l'embrasser, laissant ses mains aller où elles le voulaient. Stiles sourit contre sa bouche et les attrapa pour croiser leurs doigts ensembles.

- Derek ? Tenta Stiles amusé. Pas que je n'apprécie pas ton accueil, mais… quand as-tu pris une douche dernièrement ?

Derek se statufia, putain, il n'était pas sorti de son bureau depuis plus de deux jours, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Derek le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un air désolé.

- Tu sais quoi… Stiles avança vers lui et passa une main sur sa taille avec un fin sourire. Va te laver et moi, en attendant, je vais commencer à préparer ton bureau. Ça marche ? Hum ?

- Ouais, j'y vais.

Derek le conduisit vers son bureau, lui expliqua rapidement qu'il voulait conserver la bibliothèque à cet endroit, mais que le reste pouvait bouger, il fallait boucher le trou qu'il avait fait et repeindre cette pièce si sombre dans une couleur plus claire.

Il le laissa là et se dépêcha de filer à la douche, savonnant scrupuleusement chaque partie de son corps, ses cheveux, ses dents, tout… comme s'il allait à son premier rencard. Il secoua la tête face à tant de gamineries et s'habilla pour retourner là-bas.

Stiles était en train de déplacer les meubles du mur vers le centre quand il revint dans la pièce. Le jeune homme croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire équivoque tout en continuant de travailler. Une fois les meubles déplacés, il avança vers lui en frottant ses mains sur son jean pour essuyer la légère poussière.

- Te voilà tout propre ! Stiles lui décocha un de ses sourires qui faisait sombrer Derek dans la folie. Alors, pourquoi cette tête de mort ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles, je me suis inquiété. Souffla-t-il sur la fin avec un léger doute.

- J'ai… Introspection, tout ça ! Derek détourna le regard un instant.

- Hey… Si ça ne t'a pas plu ou que… Apaisa Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non ! Au contraire… C'était… Derek perdit ses mots quand le visage devant lui s'éclaira, comme de soulagement. Tu veux un coup de main ?

Tentative misérable ! Vraiment… Stiles baissa la tête et la secoua lentement, mais Derek pouvait voir l'air amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Pour prendre le risque que je ne sois pas payé ? Nope' même pas en rêve ! Stiles leva les bras en l'air théâtralement et s'éloigna de lui pour lui tirer une chaise face à son bureau, ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et l'incita à s'asseoir. Tu vas me faire la suite de ton histoire, je veux savoir si Mathilde va revenir sur sa décision, Jeremy mérite une seconde chance.

Derek eut un putain de blanc. Bordel ! Il le lisait ? Mais comment l'avait-il reconnu ? Derek était persuadé que le sang avait quitté la totalité de son visage, de tout son corps aussi d'ailleurs, se logeant directement dans ses pompes, ancrant bien profondément ses pieds dans le sol.

- Tu… tu lis, mes histoires ? Il s'étrangla, le cœur tambourinant comme un dingue.

- Bien sûr ! Bon j'ai eu du mal à te trouver… mais une fois fait, j'ai passé mon week-end à lire tout ce que tu as écris et… c'est vraiment très bon !

Derek resta totalement choqué, parce que bon sang ! Stiles était devant lui, une personne réelle, en chair et en os, il l'avait lu… Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Non, il avait dit que c'était bon. Et si ce n'était pas assez ? Et s'il mentait ? Et s'il n'osait pas lui dire la vérité parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ? BORDEL !

Il fit un pas en arrière, inconsciemment. Stiles était la seule personne pour qui son avis lui importait plus que tout, et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, il serait capable de tout plaquer s'il le lui demandait, et pourtant, cette simple idée lui semblait insurmontable. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça !

- Derek, Derek ! Hey… C'est rien, vraiment. Je suis peut-être aller trop loin, désolé, j'aurai pas dû, faut toujours que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mon père n'arrête pas de me le dire ! Stiles, arrête de fourrer ton nez n'importe où, tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais chopper comme maladie, qu'il dit ! Vraiment, suis idiot, Derek, Derek ?

Stiles cessa son monologue voyant bien qu'il avait perdu Derek avant même qu'il ne commence. Il replaça la chaise correctement, referma l'écran et s'approcha de l'homme statufié. Il claqua des doigts plusieurs fois devant son visage, et Derek fixa son regard avec crainte.

- Tu… ce n'est pas terrible, je sais. Mais… enfin, si tu n'aimes pas… tu peux me le dire ! Tenta-t-il en arquant un sourcil et cherchant du regard autre chose que ses ambres whiskies.

Stiles le coupa en prenant ses lèvres d'assaut, plaquant son corps contre le sien et accrochant sa taille entre ses mains. Derek oublia tout et préféra se fondre en lui, laisser sa langue danser la valse qu'elle souhaitait et apprécier le feu latent dans tout son corps. Il était soudainement apaisé, à sa place. Être si près de Stiles était comme être près d'une cheminée, on a chaud, on est bien, on est hypnotisé par les flammes.

- Je te mens pas Derek. Tu as un don. Lui avoua-t-il entre deux baisers et Derek caressa sa nuque avant de glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue et de simplement le serrer dans ses bras. Si j'ai fait ces recherches, c'est parce que je m'intéresse à toi… je voulais te connaître davantage. Tu es important. Souffla-t-il à son oreille et Derek ferma les yeux.

- Tu es important pour moi aussi, Stiles.

Stiles recula, lia leurs mains et fixa ses yeux gris au travers de ses lunettes. Il sembla sonder son âme comme la dernière fois et il en eut des frissons incontrôlables, il avait ce même regard qui voulait exprimer tellement de choses et en connaître tout autant. Durant leur échange, leurs doigts se caressaient doucement, dansant sensuellement ensemble et le geste sembla si érotique que Derek en ferma les yeux pour expirer lentement. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne, expirant également avec profondeur, le faisant trembler de désir, une langue vint caresser l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieur pour revenir investir sa bouche pour rechercher la sienne. Langoureusement, ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant, puis Stiles recula de nouveau, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais y aller… tu vas t'asseoir et écrire, ok ? Murmura-t-il et Derek hocha simplement la tête.

- Ok…

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et souffla avant d'aller dans le garage pour récupérer de l'enduit tout fait afin de reboucher le trou. Derek s'installa sur son ordinateur et eu un mal fou à reprendre pied. Il était conforté dans l'idée qu'il quitterait Kate ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Kate et encore moins à Stiles.

Il brancha son téléphone sur l'ordinateur le temps de commencer à taper ses idées, devenues moins sombres depuis l'arrivée de Stiles. De temps en temps, il observait Stiles qui avait fini d'enduire le mur et qui avait protégé le sol et les plinthes afin de commencer la peinture sur les autres murs.

Derek sourit, c'était si agréable de pouvoir allier deux plaisirs en même temps, observer Stiles, converser un peu avec lui, et écrire toutes ces litanies dans la tête. Il était si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni même la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Stiles réagit le premier en se tournant vers Derek avec une expression effrayée, parce qu'il savait que Kate n'était pas au courant pour les travaux qu'il faisait ici, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Et Derek se leva prestement en enlevant ses lunettes et approcha de l'entrée, se mettant devant Stiles dans un réflexe instinctif.

- Derek ! Cria la voix de Kate en traversant la maison. Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu ne peux pas te morfondre comme ça pour tes conneries de merde, tu dois…

Kate entra dans son bureau et les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle vit les travaux en cours dans la pièce, puis le jeune ado recouvert de peinture derrière Derek. Stiles baissa le visage, gêné d'être face à la femme qui partageait la vie de Derek.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… Derek ?

- Kate, on doit parler. Fit-il sûr de lui.

Stiles voulu intervenir, mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Derek le retint d'une main sur le ventre en se tournant vers lui.

- Reste là, j'arrive. Assura-t-il

Derek prit le bras de Kate et l'emmena au salon, le moment était arrivé et il ne comptait pas se laisser démonter maintenant. Kate s'écarta de sa prise et leva les bras au ciel en commençant à crier.

- C'est quoi ça Derek ? Putain, mais je croyais que c'était toi qui faisais ça ! Hurla-t-elle en désignant les derniers travaux de la maison, la peinture, les meubles réparés…

- J'ai demandé de l'aide pour les travaux, Kate.

- Et pourquoi ? Trop fainéant pour les faire toi-même ? Ça te tuerait de remuer ton cul et le faire ? Et avec quel argent est-ce que tu payes ce gosse ?

- Kate, tu…

- Tout ça pour faire tes romans à la con qui ramène que dalle ! Faut grandir Derek ! Le monde n'est pas tout beau et tout rose, des gens comme moi galèrent à tenir la tête hors de l'eau ! Je comptais sur toi moi, tu devais me sortir de là ! Cinq ans que j'attends Derek ! Cinq putain d'année et tu n'as jamais rien lâché !

Kate était hystérique, devenant plus rouge de colère à chaque mot prononcé. Et Derek tilta. Elle savait.

- Tu sais ! Fit-il sombrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Derek ? A peine avais-tu franchis la porte de l'agence que je savais qui tu étais ! Qui ne connaît pas Derek Hale ? Elle se mit à rire sombrement en frottant son visage.

Stiles entra dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, Derek capta sa présence et se déplaça vers lui comme un aimant. Kate le regarda faire en arquant un sourcil, remarquant que le gamin se glissait derrière son dos, bien trop proche pour un employé.

- Attends… tu… avec lui ? Fit-elle sarcastique en les pointant du doigt. Tu… Yeurk ! Derek ! Putain, mais t'es gay et pédophile en plus ? Il n'est même pas majeur ! Hurla-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Hey ! J'ai vingt ans Blondie, alors calme toi ! Stiles commença à monter au créneau mais Derek fit un demi-tour pour planter son regard dans le sien pour le calmer, puis se retourna vers Kate.

- Je vais te demander de prendre tes affaires, Kate. Tu pars. Maintenant.

Kate baissa la tête, incrédule et riant comme une démente. Elle releva les yeux vers eux et s'approcha tout en restant à bonne distance, observant le regard de chacun d'eux, puis de Stiles toujours derrière Derek, intensément.

- Derek… tu es si facile à manipuler. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'un gamin dans son genre qui à la vie devant lui va s'intéresser à un type aussi pathétique que toi ?

- Kate ! Gronda Derek ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

- Quoi ? Monsieur lit tes histoires débiles ? C'était ça la condition en fait ? Pour accéder à ta fortune il fallait s'intéresser à toi ? Minauda-t-elle, et le regard de Derek flancha un instant. Enfin Derek, ouvre les yeux, si moi je le sais, lui aussi ! Hein Stiles, tu sais n'est-ce pas que Derek est multimillionnaire ? Héritier d'une des plus grosses industries micro-informatique ? Stiles ne lui répondit pas, préférant prendre la main de Derek du bout des doigts. Réponds ! Cria-t-elle le faisant sursauter.

- Oui… je le savais. Souffla-t-il mais Derek lâcha sa main rapidement. Mais moi je l'aime. Ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Oh mais moi aussi chéri… Sourit-il en caressant le visage de Derek qui détourna la tête et le regard.

- Barre-toi Kate, maintenant.

- Soit !

Elle fila dans leur chambre et Derek s'écarta de Stiles, la boule au ventre, Stiles voulut dire quelque chose mais il secoua la tête en s'éloignant encore. Stiles préféra partir à l'instant même où Kate sortait avec une valise chargée à la main.

- Les clés ! Tonna-t-il et elle les jeta à ses pieds avant de rire et de quitter la maison à son tour.

Derek recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur le carrelage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG ! Je crois que vous me détestez, non ? Et dire que la suite ne sera pas avant vendredi... <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

_**LE DÉNI**_

Deux semaines que Derek se terrait dans sa maison, deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus remis un pied dans son bureau. Même son ordinateur n'avait plus senti le grain saturé de sa peau sur les touches du clavier. Son portable, toujours en charge sur l'ordinateur, avait cessé de sonner lorsque les deux furent à cours de batteries. Il n'avait répondu à aucun appel, aucune sonnette, rien.

Après le départ de Kate et Stiles, Derek était resté des heures sur le carrelage froid, à pleurer, crier, et maudire la terre entière et en premier ses parents pour lui avoir gâché la vie avec cette fortune qui n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, il était allé dans son bureau, les vestiges des travaux commencés lui rappelèrent ses moments avec Stiles et son cœur s'était brisé, encore. Il avait donc fermé la porte et était allé se coucher sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Maintenant, il passait son temps à observer le jardin. La pelouse avait poussé, mais il s'en fichait, encore. Il était assis sur la terrasse, le vent s'était levé et faisait voler ses mèches dans un fouillis artistique, mais il s'en fichait, encore. La sonnette vint le faire chier, encore, mais il la laissa sonner, espérant secrètement que les piles allaient bientôt lâcher. Mais bien au contraire, la personne semblait s'acharner.

-Derek ! Derek ouvre moi cette porte ! J'ai un double et tu le sais ! Hurla la voix de Cora derrière la porte.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et dut user de toutes ses forces pour se lever et aller lui ouvrir.

-Derek ! Je te préviens, je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un, deux...

-C'est bon ! Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée, le poing de sa sœur à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Wouah… Pire que ce que je pensais. Souffla-t-elle de dépit en observant son allure.

Derek, habillé d'un bas de training et d'un tee-shirt qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours, lui céda le passage avant de refermer la porte.

-Et l'odeur… tu aères des fois ? Elle posa son sac et sa veste pour découvrir son pantalon taille haute avec des talons vertigineux. Son chemiser en satin imita ses mouvements quand elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres.

-Cora… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-il fatigué d'avance de sa présence.

Cora s'aventura dans chaque pièce et Derek pouvait entendre ses talons claquer sur le carrelage à chacun de ses pas.

-Isaac m'a dit que tu n'avais pas répondu à son dernier rapport, chose très rare venant de toi, tu en conviendras. Et puis… je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis que je t'ai servi d'alibi ! Dis-moi que tu l'as quittée ? Implora-t-elle avec rigueur en se pointant devant lui.

-Ouais, elle est partie.

-Cool ! Bon, alors… et ton secret ? S'enquit-elle excité.

-J'en ai pas. Fit-il bougon en la contournant pour aller dans la cuisine où la maigre vaisselle trônait dans l'évier.

-Est-ce la raison d'un tel comportement ? On dirait un ermite, tu as un chagrin d'amour ou quoi ? Elle s'installa sur un tabouret de la cuisine et observa son frère lui faire un café corsé.

-Cora… tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Tu n'as pas une assemblée générale ordinaire aujourd'hui ? Souffla-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-C'était la semaine dernière, Derek… d'où le rapport d'Isaac ! Bon sang, tu m'écoutes ?

-Je ne fais que ça…

Cora se leva de son perchoir et les talons claquèrent encore jusqu'à lui. Elle le força à se tourner et observa son regard. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu de leur superbe, des cernes sombres ornaient ses yeux et ses joues étaient plus creuses.

-Derek… Fit-elle doucement. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce type qui est venu au bureau ?

-Un type ? Derek fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour sa sœur.

-Oui, jeune, brun et un regard étrangement… intéressant ! Bref, il voulait me voir mais c'est Isaac qui l'a reçu. Il disait qu'il se faisait du souci pour toi. Un… Stiles ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ? Fit-elle en grimaçant. Les gens ont des noms étranges parfois…

-Stiles est venu ?

Derek ne savait pas s'il devait être excité ou énervé. Est-ce que Stiles était venu voir l'étendu de sa fortune ? Se faire sa propre idée ? Du repérage ? Mais en même temps il disait se faire du souci pour lui… Il ne savait trop quoi ou qui croire.

-Qui est Stiles ? Demanda doucement Cora face à son incertitude.

-Il est… était mon secret. Derek capitula et termina le café de Cora pour le lui donner.

Ils se mirent sur le comptoir et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Derek commença alors à étaler son histoire peu banale tout en remuant son café avec sa cuillère et Cora l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre. Et il remarqua pour la première fois que cela faisait un bien fou de parler de Stiles ouvertement avec sa sœur.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur la sienne au milieu de la table.

-Je croyais… Fit-il perdu.

-Non Derek, tu ne crois pas… Tu sais. L'amour est trop fort pour penser avoir aimé quelqu'un. Tu l'aimes ou pas, c'est aussi simple. Sourit-elle et Derek ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, mais ça ne lui prit pas longtemps.

-Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime encore, toujours même. Mais pas lui… il est comme Kate, c'est cet héritage de merde qu'ils veulent tous, pas moi.

-Oh Caliméro, tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers quand même ? Rit-elle ouvertement. Tu crois que ce gars n'aurait pas foutu le bordel et fait tourner en bourrique la sécurité pour venir me voir sans rendez-vous ? Juste… il est effrayant d'ingéniosité ! Tu crois pas qu'il a fait tout ça parce que, justement, il t'aime ?

-Le bordel comment ? Fit-il curieux et amusé, cherchant à gagner un peu de temps.

-Comme… faudrait que je te montre les vidéos. Robert a cru devenir fou. Il a, entre autre, couru comme un malade dans les étages, mis le bazar dans les bureaux, crier au meurtre… Bref, il est doué.

Cora se mit à rire parce que les épaules de Derek tressautaient bien malgré lui. L'image d'un Stiles mettant le bordel dans ses bureaux le faisait rire avec bonhomie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Isaac ? Voulut-il savoir malgré lui.

-Pour le savoir, tu devras lui parler ! Sourit-elle énigmatique et Derek eut un frisson.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Derek observa autour de lui, puis jeta un coup de d'œil vers le salon derrière sa sœur et son cœur rata un battement. Stiles ?

Stiles avança vers l'entrée de la cuisine et Derek en lâcha sa petite cuillère. Cora sourit fière d'elle et observa le regard des deux hommes. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux et les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire, alors que son frère restait stupéfait en le fixant la bouche entre-ouverte.

-Alors avant que tu ne poses la question… Cora embraya en allant récupérer sa veste et son sac dans le salon, passant près de Stiles par la même occasion. Stiles a piqué mon intérêt en mettant l'enfer au bureau pour toi. Donc j'ai décidé de l'aider à te parler. Chose que vous avez grandement besoin de faire, si tu veux mon avis frérot ! Alors pitié… va te laver et range moi ce bazar ! Maman doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ça ! Elle retourna vers Derek qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue avant de grimacer. Et taille-moi ça aussi, la barbe de trois jours ok, mais deux semaines…. C'est moyen ! Elle fit ensuite un pas vers Stiles et fit de même sur sa joue parfaitement rasée. Voilà un homme exemplaire ! Sourit-elle. Bon Derek, viens me voir au bureau lundi, j'ai un truc à te proposer !

Sur ce, elle quitta la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle. Derek sursauta un peu et Stiles observa le courant d'air qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, encore un peu sous le choc. Puis il essuya ses yeux et retourna son attention sur Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Derek, je…

-Non. J'ai pas besoin que de ta pitié. Grogna Derek en se bougeant, quittant la cuisine en le contournant, frôlant son corps par la même occasion.

-Quelle pitié ? Derek ! Tonna-t-il plus fort pour stopper Derek qui allait s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Derek s'arrêta mais resta dos à lui, il ne voulait tellement pas entendre ses prochains mots, les mots qui lui diraient qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui, qu'il était désolé de ce manège et qu'il aurait dû arrêter ça avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Parce que c'était le genre de discours que ferait un de ses anti-héros de fiction.

-Je savais qui tu étais quand je suis venu le premier jour, c'est vrai ! Mais… je n'ai jamais été attiré par ton fric putain ! Râla-t-il en approchant de lui. Tout ce que je me suis dit c'est… Cool ! Je serai bien payé et je pourrai réparer ma Jeep ! Au bout d'une semaine, elle était réparée et voilà, ça s'arrêtait là ! J'ai travaillé pour la réparer, je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour ça ! Stiles cria sans s'en apercevoir alors que Derek était parcouru de frissons.

-Tu as couché avec moi pour quoi, alors ? Claqua Derek en se tournant face à lui. Est-ce trop demandé de vouloir quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer moi et pas mon fric ? Sais-tu combien de personne font semblant d'être sympa avec moi juste pour un peu de blé ? Fit-il en colère, avançant dangereusement vers Stiles qui ne bougea pas de sa place, défiant Derek du regard. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Toi ! Rugit-il en frappant son épaule de l'index. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Je ne suis pas un connard arriviste, ce n'est pas ton pedigree mais tes yeux qui m'ont fait craquer, ton incertitude, tes doutes, ta passion et bon sang, tes fesses ! Qui ne craquerait pas pour elles, hein ? Rit-il mauvais. A peine ai-je passé la porte de chez toi que j'ai su que c'était foutu ! Alors au lieu de rester sur un échec, j'ai flirté ! Comme un ado bordel ! Je t'ai aguiché comme je pouvais et grâce à tes rougissements et tes bégaiements, j'ai su que je te plaisais et j'étais prêt à tout plaquer pour ne serait-ce qu'un putain de regard. Et pourtant j'étais mal, si mal de savoir que cette pétasse, qui ne te méritait même pas, pouvait passer toutes ses nuits avec toi ! Te regarder, te toucher, te sentir, et rien que de savoir qu'elle ne profitait même pas de l'homme génial que tu es me mettait les nerfs en pelotes ! Stiles arrêta de parler, essoufflé et tremblant d'appréhension d'avoir été trop loin.

Derek garda le silence, accueillant les mots de l'homme en face de lui comme des coups de marteau dans la tronche. Réalisant que pendant tout ce temps, ils se tournaient autour sans jamais se dire réellement les choses. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un dingue, le décor commença à tourner et il dût papillonner des yeux pour rester clair face à un Stiles soudain plus inquiet.

-Derek ? Bon sang… tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? Il porta une main hésitante à son visage pour palper ses joues creusées, puis plus franchement il approcha l'autre main pour encercler son visage avec inquiétude. Viens…

Il le poussa jusque dans la cuisine, le força à s'installer et lui prépara rapidement des pâtes, sorti une sauce toute faire du placard et un peu de viande hachée du congélateur. Vingt minutes plus tard, il posa devant un Derek toujours silencieux une assiette bien garnie.

-Dis-moi une fois que tu n'as pas faim et je te castre, c'est clair ? Fit-il durement, un peu vexé que Derek n'ait pas réagit à son monologue.

Derek hocha la tête et commença à manger, gardant le silence. Stiles le laissa là pour aller refermer toutes les fenêtres de la maison, le vent rendant les lieux trop frais pour cette fin d'après-midi. Derek mangea en silence, écoutant scrupuleusement les pas de Stiles dans la maison. Il ressassait son discours en notant que, pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait menti. On ne peut pas mentir quand on est si en colère, les mots partent sans même qu'on y réfléchisse. Kate s'était d'ailleurs dévoilée de cette façon. Il sourit faiblement quand il entendit Stiles revenir et frissonna quand il le sentit juste derrière lui, ses muscles se bandèrent quand il se colla à son dos, son épiderme s'électrifia quand son front toucha l'arrière de sa tête, son cœur se logea dans son bas ventre quand il posa les mains sur ses hanches.

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-il, la voix étouffée dans sa nuque.

Derek ferma les yeux et relâcha la pression, ses épaules se détendirent sous le poids de Stiles qui glissa ses mains sur son ventre, alors il sourit et vint lier ses mains aux siennes.

-Mais pitié… va prendre une douche !

Derek essaya de retenir son rire mais Stiles ne fut pas dupe et l'accompagna dans son élan. Alors il abandonna son assiette à mi-parcours de la fin et se tourna vers Stiles pour lui sourire. Mais la peur de se dévoiler pour prendre le risque d'être rejeté dans le futur le tenaillait toujours.

-J'y vais. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux avant de hocher la tête doucement.

- Ok… je reste là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, êtes-vous un peu plus soulagé ? Y a encore à en dire dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera lundi après midi !<strong>_

_**Merci pour tous vos messages, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre et j'en suis désolé, je vous aime et passez un bon weekend ! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

_**L'ACCEPTATION**_

Une fois la douche terminée, et habillé d'un training et d'un tee-shirt propres, Derek sortit de la douche avec ses lunettes qu'il n'avait plus mis depuis des jours. Il crut enfin voir les choses clairement. Il rejoignit Stiles dans le salon qui était en train de faire le ménage, se rendant compte maintenant que c'était un vrai foutoir. Gêné, il se mit à ranger avec lui.  
>Sans rien dire, Stiles mit de la musique sur la télé, brancha son mp3 dessus et ne se priva pas pour se déhancher à chacun de ses passages préférés. Autant dire, tous ! Derek l'observa et remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi quelques cernes autour des yeux, qu'il semblait épuisé et que son masque de bonne humeur cachait ses vraies émotions.<p>

Une fois la propreté revenue dans les pièces principales, Derek s'attaqua à sa chambre, voulant y donner un nouveau coup de neuf et oublier le passage de Kate dans ces murs. Il demanda de l'aide à Stiles qui entra pour la première fois dans la chambre. Ils déplacèrent le lit contre un autre mur, Derek défit les draps et ils retournèrent le matelas. Stiles récupéra un sac poubelle et fourra toutes les affaires restantes de Kate dedans. Étonnamment, elle avait laissé toutes ses petites culottes, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Derek alors que Stiles les jetait du bout des doigts tout en grimaçant.

En plus, elle a mouvais goût… Beurk !

Idiot ! Badina Derek dont l'humeur revenait au beau fixe. Aide-moi avec ça !

Ils mirent des draps propres, déplacèrent la commode et les autres petits meubles. Une lampe se retrouva contre un autre coin de mur et les décorations trop féminines finirent dans le même sac que les culottes. Derek était content, satisfait, il contempla leur œuvre et sourit en tournant sur lui-même.

J'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt !

Il observa Stiles pour voir s'il était fier d'eux, mais il vit très bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il comprit alors que le jeune homme avait besoin de réponses autant que lui en avait eu besoin. Il s'approcha alors d'un Stiles qui restait sur ses gardes, pencha la tête pour deviner dans son regard s'il pouvait faire confiance, s'il pouvait se reposer sur lui.

-Et si un matin tu te réveilles et que tu te rends compte que je suis trop perdu dans ma bulle, que je ne suis plus intéressant ? Que feras-tu ? Demanda-t-il comme ultime test. Stiles chercha la réponse dans son propre regard et pencha la tête dans une tendre imitation.

-Je m'intéresserai davantage et chercherai à savoir comment entrer dans ta bulle pour savoir ce qui t'accapare, là-dedans… Sourit-il en tapotant gentiment son front. Tu as du talent Derek, et je serais le pire des idiots si je ne t'aidais pas à t'en rendre compte. Je ne suis pas Kate, je n'essaierai pas de te changer. S'il le faut, je m'accommoderai.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'accommodes, je veux que tu restes cet hyperactif dont je suis tombé amoureux…

Le sourire de Stiles atteignit enfin ses yeux, si ce n'étaient pas ses oreilles ou la racine de ses cheveux. Derek chavira littéralement quand il le poussa sur son lit dans un gloussement enfantin.

Stiles se mit à genou et Derek l'imita, puis frénétiquement, ils tentèrent de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, s'embrassant avec urgence dans des claquements de dents et gestes saccadés. Mais pris dans un fou rire, Derek dut l'arrêter en saisissant ses mains.

-Attends… Respire ! Rit-il quand Stiles geint pour le toucher. Stiles… je t'aime et j'ai tellement peur que tu partes parce que je ne suis pas drôle, parce que je suis casanier, parce que je suis plus vieux…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Derek. J'ai envie de toi, s'il te plaît… Souffla-t-il comme un caprice en réclamant un baiser.

Derek sourit et lui offrit son baiser, jouant avec leurs doigts pour qu'ils se caressent, trouvant décidément cette caresse érotique. Puis il longea ses flancs pour venir caresser cette peau laiteuse jusqu'à la lisière du caleçon récalcitrant. Il redécouvrit ses fesses qui lui avaient manqué et sourit en se rappelant de son compliment sur les siennes.

Il le renversa pour le surplomber et dévora son cou de baisers, il sentait bon et pour la première fois il apprécia l'odeur d'un parfum pour hommes. Stiles ondulait sous lui pour toujours plus de contact mais il lui maintint le bassin pour qu'il cesse de bouger.

-Derek ! Fit-il plaintif.

-Bouge. Pas. Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers le long de son torse.

Il accepta néanmoins qu'il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appréciant lui-même la caresse. Il savait où aller, il le voulait, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait, _là_. Mais, armé de son courage et de sa détermination, il brava l'inconnu, descendant délicatement ses lèvres humides jusqu'à son nombril. Stiles sursauta à la sensation d'un baiser sur la partie la plus inutile du corps humain, mais se gonfla d'amour quand il sut ce que Derek voulait faire, pour lui. Derek lui glissa le sous-vêtement sur les cuisses puis le retira pour le jeter au loin. Avec un dernier regard sur Stiles qui ne cessait de gémir d'anticipation, il prit une grande inspiration et engloba entièrement le sexe tendu devant lui. Sa bouche et sa gorge s'acclimatèrent à l'intrusion, sûrement grâce au cri aiguë qu'il poussa, gémissant honteusement. Pris de fierté, il essaya de refaire ce que Stiles lui avait fait deux semaines plus tôt, enroulant sa langue autour de lui, aspirant et suçotant le gland par intermittence. Il se noyait sous ses plaintes, des doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux avec force. Mais il n'en fit pas cas, pressant fermement le bassin sur le matelas pour qu'il ne bouge pas, pas prêt à le sentir buter au fond de sa gorge pour le moment.

Tes doigts… Souffla Stiles qui essayait comme il pouvait de bouger. Prépare-moi…Huummm ! Son dos se cambra quand Derek obéit et lui massa l'entrée.

Il se servit de son excédent de salive pour pénétrer plus facilement dans l'anneau de chair brûlante. Il se concentra pour ne pas être incohérent dans sa tâche et il gémit lui-même quand Stiles murmura son prénom alors qu'il laissait pénétrer le deuxième doigt.

-Recule, Derek… recule ! Stiles se cambra en tirant sur ses cheveux et Derek se recula en continuant de languir ses doigts en lui.

Le voir jouir le transporta, les jets de sa jouissance le fascinèrent, et ses doigts se retrouvèrent comprimés, le faisant gronder à l'idée qu'il sera _là_, aussi.  
>Doucement il retira ses doigts et enleva son caleçon pour venir en lui. Stiles essuya son sperme pour le mettre sur la verge de Derek.<p>

-Pas de lubrifiant... Souffla-t-il difficilement, encore prit dans les affres du plaisir.

Derek écarta ses jambes d'un geste tendre et se présenta à lui doucement. Stiles soupira longuement en le sentant entrer en lui, se mordant la lèvre une fois qu'il eut atteint la garde. Derek fit de légers mouvements, puis s'allongea sur lui pour réclamer ses lèvres.

Stiles l'entoura de ses bras, soufflant ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se livrèrent à une danse sensuelle. Derek pétrit ses flancs tout en allant et venant fiévreusement en lui, une musique enflammée comme rythme cadencé. Stiles glissa ses mains pour aller les loger sur ses fesses, empoignant les deux lobes fermement pour accentuer son mouvement sur son sexe coincé entre leurs deux corps. Derek traîna ses mains sur les fesses de Stiles et les souleva pour accentuer le mouvement.

-Oui ! Recommence ! Cria Stiles en expirant longuement aux bords de ses lèvres.

-Là ? Derek donna un coup de butoir plus fort que les autres et Stiles hurla. Encore ? Souffla-t-il possédé.

-Oui ! Là ! Haannn !

Derek soutint le rythme mais y alla plus fort, sortant un peu plus pour revenir et le faire hurler de plaisir. Il pouvait voir ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer mais Derek était fasciné par son visage si expressif, ses grains de beauté qui lui parsemaient le visage.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Grogna-t-il dans un autre coup profond.

Stiles lui obéit et l'éclat de ses iris whisky voilés de désir le fit lâcher prise. Il gronda longuement en sentant les chairs se contracter autour de lui. Stiles eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux se voilèrent davantage. Derek vint en lui avec un seul prénom au bout des lèvres. Stiles.

Quand le soleil se leva dans la chambre, Derek ne put empêcher un sourire débile de naître sur son visage. Il ne pouvait oublier la présence de Stiles, à moitié affalé sur son torse, une jambe emmêlée aux siennes, l'autre pendant misérablement hors du lit.

Pas une fois, il ne se souvint avoir ressenti cette même complétude au réveil. Ce sentiment d'être enfin là où il le voulait. Stiles se réveilla lentement et se frotta doucement à lui avant de tâtonner à la recherche de la couverture.

Derek remarqua qu'il frissonnait et l'aida à les couvrir. Stiles cessa de trembler et soupira de bien-être, sous le rire de Derek très peu discret.

-Quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-il

-Heuu… neuf heures.

-Quoi ?! Stiles se réveilla comme un diable, sautant du lit pour chercher ses vêtements. Putain, je suis en retard !

Derek le fixa, surpris, puis se souvint qu'il allait à la fac même s'il n'avait cours que le matin. Alors il se leva à son tour pour ne mettre que son training et fila dans la cuisine pour préparer le café alors que Stiles se faisait une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain.

Stiles entra dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Derek le regarda puis trouva sûrement ce qu'il cherchait, ses clés. Il les lui jeta et Stiles soupira la bouche pleine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Puis il disparut de nouveau et Derek souffla, amusé.

-Dis-moi que c'était ta brosse à dent et pas celle de Kate ? Implora-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-La mienne. Sourit-il.

Stiles arriva derrière lui et embrassa le creux de ses omoplates rapidement en prenant la tasse de café que lui donna Derek.

-Sympa le tatouage ! Il avala son café à grosses gorgées, s'étouffant sous la brûlure. Merde…

-Ralentis ! Rit Derek

-Peux pas ! Suis en retard ! Il lui claqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Je reviens cet aprèm, on a ton bureau à terminer ! T'aime !

Puis Stiles quitta la maison comme une tornade avec un carnage. Derek souffla, amusé mais pas dépassé. Il sentait que cette relation serait la meilleure de sa vie. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Il décida de récupérer son portable dans le bureau, il l'alluma après l'avoir mis en charge et constata qu'il était saturé de messages vocaux, de sms et moultes appels en absences. Beaucoup de Stiles, essentiellement en fait.

_« Tu n'as pas bu ton café ) »  
>« Est-ce que ça va ? »<br>« J'espère que tu n'as aucun regret, moi non. »_

Ceux-là dataient de son week-end d'introspection et il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment été bête de se retourner le cerveau comme il l'avait fait. Puis les autres messages devenaient de plus en plus désespérés.

_« Derek, on doit parler, appelle-moi. »  
>« C'est bête, je ne suis pas comme elle ! »…<em>

Il préféra tous les effacer pour ne pas ressasser le mal que cela lui avait fait. Il écouta les messages vocaux, il y en avait un de Kate qui lui disait qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout et qu'il devait leur laisser une chance. Un autre fut plus vindicatif et moins mielleux, elle l'insultait. Il l'effaça rapidement et en écouta un dernier avant de tout effacer aussi.

_« Derek… salut. Écoute, tu ne réponds pas à mes messages et… je dois dire que je m'inquiète. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi le premier jour. Je n'ai jamais voulu ton argent ! J'ai… __**'C'est bon Stiles ! Ce mec en a rien à foutre de toi, laisse tomber et viens en cours, tu en as trop manqué là !'**__ Lâche-moi Scott, bordel ! __**'Comme tu veux !'**__ Désolé… heu… s'il te plaît Derek, laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer. »_

Derek resta interdit à l'écoute de ce message, il reconnaissait la voix de Stiles, mais pas cette intonation tremblante et si peu sure d'elle. Avait-il été aussi mal que lui ? Il en doutait, mais s'il avait manqué les cours à cause de lui ?… Il se sentit égoïste d'être touché par sa réaction. Il n'écouta pas le reste et vida tous les derniers messages.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas porté ce genre de truc ? Bon sang, la cravate lui donnait l'impression que le nœud coulant de la pendaison se resserrait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sa veste semblait vouloir lui faire courber le dos. Et ses chaussures ? Elles n'avaient pas rétréci ?

Et pourtant, quand il s'observa dans le miroir de l'ascenseur menant à l'étage de sa sœur, il retrouva son allure de businessman, droit et fier, monté à quatre épingles. Le ding de l'étage le sortit de ses pensées. Il traversa le couloir sous des « M. Hale » courtois ou polis à vomir. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté les locaux.

-Derek ! Sourit Cora en se levant de son fauteuil king size dix fois trop grand pour elle.

Elle contourna son bureau et il referma la porte. La plus jeune Hale vint le serrer dans bras et apprécia son allure.

-Beau gosse ! Stiles, hum ? Fit-elle curieuse.

-Non, mais Papa sortirait du caveau pour me botter le cul si je venais ici en jean. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Souffla-t-il en allant regarder la vue imprenable sur la ville.

Il adorait cette vue, si bruyante et pourtant apaisante. Son bureau se trouvait l'étage juste au-dessus et il savait que personne n'avait pris sa place. Même Isaac avait maintenant son propre bureau l'étage en dessous.

-J'aimerais que tu reviennes chez Hale Corporation. Claqua-t-elle rapidement, ne souhaitant pas y aller pas quatre chemins différents.

-Cora… Souffla-t-il déjà las de cette conversation.

-Je sais ! Je sais… Mais écoute-moi d'accord ? Derek hocha la tête en se tournant face elle. Isaac et moi allons avoir un bébé.

-Quoi ? Mais… Quand ? Depuis…. Attends ! T'es enceinte ?! Derek cru que ses yeux avaient quitté ses orbites, que ses oreilles s'étaient barrées loin et que son cerveau les avait rejoint.

-Respire, d'accord… Cora souffla en s'approchant de lui et lui prit les mains pour qu'il respire avec lui. Oui, je suis enceinte. Quand ? Depuis quelques semaines. Isaac et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant, mais nous n'avons jamais rien dit à personne.

-Merci, je viens de m'en rendre compte ! Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Cria-t-il en enlevant les mains de sa sœur.

-Langage Derek. Gronda-t-elle en portant ses mains sur son ventre toujours aussi plat.

-Oh pitié, c'est même pas encore un crapaud ! Grogna-t-il, non pas de colère mais de stupéfaction.

Derek s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en cuir hors de prix posé dans un coin. Il réfléchit longuement. Sa petite sœur était enceinte. C'était un choc. Cora vint près de lui et s'installa à son côté.

-Derek, Isaac et moi, c'est du sérieux. On voulait vraiment être sûr, il y a tellement en jeu !

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne ?

-Parce je ne veux pas être comme papa et maman, je veux dégager du temps pour mon bébé, Isaac aussi. Sourit-elle et Derek capta la lueur de bonheur dans son regard.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti… j'arrive pas à rester concentré toute une journée… Il montra son cerveau et fit un mouvement de rotation.

-Je sais… C'est pourquoi je te propose de ne travailler que le matin, midi tapante tu rentres ! Isaac et moi serons là aussi, mais, à nous trois, nous aurons des horaires plus légers donc plus de temps pour nous, du temps pour toi.

Cora vint lui caresser la nuque, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Derek ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire en imaginant sa sœur avec un bébé, Isaac et un bébé… Au final il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre de suite, mais je te laisse jusqu' à demain soir ! Derek éclata de rire, parce que Cora ne changerait jamais. Alors, avec Stiles ?

-Je te remercie… tout va bien. Sourit-il sincèrement.

-Tant mieux.

Cora lui tapota le genou et Derek l'embrassa avant de quitter son bureau. Il descendit d'un étage pour aller saluer et féliciter Isaac. Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul quand il entra mais vu le sourire de Derek, il souffla de soulagement.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il dénoua sa cravate et put enfin respirer normalement. Il posa sa veste sur une chaise et se précipita dans son bureau pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit. Sa boîte mail était pleine de notifications, d'alertes, de messages réclamant son retour. Il était ébahi de voir que les gens l'attendaient. Alors il prit soin de leur répondre, puis se mit à écrire la suite de Mathilde et Jeremy, qui dans sa tête sonnait comme Stiles et Derek.

Tellement pris dans son plaisir, il n'entendit pas Stiles entrer dans la maison, mais il releva la tête quand deux petits coups frappèrent le chambranle de la porte. Derek se leva rapidement et vint enlacer Stiles pour sentir son parfum et sa présence contre lui.

-Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! Badina Stiles reculant son visage pour observer Derek.

Il l'observa en retour. Son regard était toujours pétillant, ses cernes s'étaient estompées et son sourire était toujours aussi beau. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de caresser son visage.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais souffert de mes doutes. Expliqua-t-il de sa voix désolé. Je suis qu'un idiot…

-Ne dis pas de connerie ! Stiles lui claqua un baiser sur la bouche et fila dans la cuisine pour sortir de son sac à dos, un vieux jean et un tee-shirt pourri.

Il se changea sans gêne dans le salon et Derek l'observa amusé, lorgnant sans honte le corps musclé et svelte qui se dandinait devant lui en essayant de remonter le pantalon et en le laissant ouvert le temps de mettre le haut.

-Tu devrais mettre ça plus souvent… Souffla Stiles en arrivant devant lui.

-Quoi ? Ca ? Fit-il en se regardant de haut en bas.

-Non… ça ! Il empoigna la cravate et l'attira à lui pour un baiser bien trop sensuel pour qu'ils se mettent au travail tout de suite.

Derek flamba de l'intérieur et souleva Stiles par les fesses pour le porter et le coller contre le mur du couloir. Il dévora sa bouche de la plus exquise des façons, caressant sa langue, mordillant sa lèvre. Dans ses bras, Stiles était gémissements et soupirs, ondulant pour plus de contact.

Derek remonta ses mains pour les glisser sous le tissu du maillot, grondant en touchant enfin la peau de son dos, des frissons chatouillant le bout de ses doigts à chaque caresse qu'il lui faisait.

-Attends Derek, attends ! Stiles recula son visage et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. On doit finir ton bureau d'abord… Et après, on pourra profiter de chaque pièce de la maison, ok ?

Pour se venger Derek remonta sa main jusqu'entre ses omoplates, Stiles geint et se cambra alors que la main redescendait pour empoigner sa fesse violemment. Alors Stiles tira sur ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête en arrière, il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et mordit sa gorge.

-Fais gaffe… je suis doué à ce jeu. Souffla-t-il et Derek frissonna d'anticipation. Tu vois ?

Le plus jeune sourit et Derek le relâcha avant qu'il n'entre dans le bureau. Alors il souffla de frustration et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Vraiment, il allait le tuer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera pour mercredi, et vous devez vous douter qu'il s'agira du dernier ;)<br>Une prochaine fic est à venir, pas tout de suite, j'aimerai avancer dans les chapitres avant de la poster. Il s'agira d'une Guns!Stiles, mais pas un UA, se sera une continuité de la saison 4 ;)  
><strong>_

_**Je vous aime mes p'tits chats !**_

_**Mouarkkkkk !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF**_

**Paring :**Sterek… pourquoi faut-il encore le préciser ?

**Rating :**M… parce que je ne sais faire que ça… mon cerveau est perdu depuis longtemps

**Blabla :**Rien à moi, j'ai même pas essayé, vu tous ceux qui se sont crashés avant moi auprès de Jeff…

**Que dire :**Un AU, Derek est un auteur amateur, pas reconnu et encore moins par sa compagne…

**Bêta :** Parce que oui, j'en ai une ! Mag, ma deuxième femme ) Merci à toi, je t'aime héhé !

La fic est terminée, 1 prologue, 8 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Aussi :** Cette fic c'est une grande partie de moi parce qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

La vie de Derek avait radicalement changé et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse prendre un tel tournant. Deux ans maintenant qu'il était avec Stiles, une année qu'ils avaient pris un appartement à eux. La maison avait été revendue, avec l'accord de Cora, et la somme avait été versée sur le compte de Madison, la dernière petite Hale.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites !

-Merci. Sourit-il gêné par toute cette attention qu'on lui donnait dorénavant.

Il signa l'intérieur de la couverture, mettant un petit mot gentil comme le lui avait conseillé Stiles ce matin sur l'oreiller. Il prit un air idiot en revoyant le regard lumineux qu'il lui avait lancé, cette étincelle joyeuse post-coïtale.

-Et voilà pour toi ! Lança la voix joviale de son homme en déposant un café mocha latté à côté d'une pile de son roman.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui, il se sentit rougir mais fut obligé de tourner la tête vers une jeune fille avec son livre à la main.

-Maddy… Sourit-elle et Derek l'imita, pensant à sa nièce qui était aussi turbulente que sa mère au même âge, ou même encore à l'heure actuelle d'ailleurs.

-Salut Maddy, ça va ? Il signa l'intérieur avec un petit mot sympa et Stiles le lut par-dessus son épaule.

-Je vois que tu m'as écouté, c'est cool ! Rit-il

-Je t'écoute toujours. Derek roula des yeux et sourit en saluant Maddy qui laissa la place à la personne suivante.

Il sentit la main de Stiles sur son épaule et cela lui fit un bien fou. Au bout de deux années, la passion et les sentiments extrêmes étaient toujours là, sans aucune teinte en moins. Un claquement de langue lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il prenait un livre d'une autre personne en attente d'un autographe.

-Je te jure… elle me gonfle elle. Grogna Stiles en retirant sa main pour la remettre dans sa poche.

Derek sourit malgré tout et signa pour Jonathan, petit jeune avec de grosses lunettes noires à double foyer.

-Je sais… je lui parlerai. Temporisa-t-il en fixant son agent, Patty, qui ne cessait de dire qu'afficher sa relation avec Stiles risquait de nuire aux ventes.

-Tu l'as déjà fait Derek… Souffla-t-il. Et si je t'embrassais là maintenant, tu crois qu'elle ferait un malaise ? Gloussa-t-il et Derek rit en tendant un autre livre signé.

-Elle, et aussi sûrement tous les autres ! Il donna un coup de tête vers le reste de la file et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en restant bien derrière lui.

-Derek, tous les journaux parlent de toi, de ton retour dans la société et de ta folle aventure avec cet étudiant en Lettres vraiment très sexy. Les gens savent que tu es gay ! Souffla-t-il à son oreille et Patty fit un drôle de bruit avec sa langue et ses dents, vraiment écœurant.

Stiles grogna et Derek essaya de l'ignorer pour ne pas se mettre à rire, parce que vraiment il avait raison. Mais Patty insistait, elle aurait même préféré que Stiles ne vienne pas aux séances de dédicaces qu'elle lui organisait. Mais Derek était intransigeant, Stiles, s'il le pouvait et voulait, viendrait. Stiles prit place à côté de lui en tirant une chaise, il tira la langue à Patty qui fronça les sourcils et remit ses petites lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

-En fait, je crois que c'est elle qui à un problème avec les homosexuels… Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mais la gardienne approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

-S'il vous plaît… un peu de tenue ! Siffla-t-elle discrètement mais Stiles la fusilla du regard avant de se lever et de siffler un grand coup en attirant tous les regards sur eux.

Derek roula des yeux et rit un peu, il connaissait si bien Stiles maintenant que ce qui allait suivre était tout à fait prévisible, surtout quand Stiles sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer librement son homme, chose qui l'énervait tout le temps.

-Mesdames messieurs ! Derek est un homme fabuleux ! Drôle, intelligent, généreux… Il coula un regard à Patty qui fulminait de colère. Trèèèèès généreux ! Derek pouffa et remercia Karen qui reprit son livre en lui souhaitant du courage. Et j'ai la chance et l'honneur, que dis-je ! Le privilège de partager sa couche ! Son ton théâtral fit naître un rire général dans la bibliothèque sans qu'aucune personne ne s'offusque réellement.

-C'est lui qui a de la chance ! Cria une fille rouge écrevisse dans le fond de la salle.

-Merci ! Viens par-là beauté, moi je vais t'en signer un de bouquin !

La jeune fille gloussa avec sa copine et trottina jusqu'à la table de signature, Stiles prit un livre avec des gestes précis et surjoués, prit un stylo, expira de l'air chaud avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de sourire à Patty qui partit en rageant.

-Alors belles demoiselles, à quel nom ? Il prit les deux livres qu'elles lui tendirent et signa avec un énorme cœur sur chaque couverture intérieur. Tiens bébé, à ton tour ! Sourit-il avec extravagance et Derek prit les livres en s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme qui attendait son tour.

-Voilà les filles, merci !

Elles gloussèrent encore un peu et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Derek reprit sa file de signature en remerciant Kimberly de sa patience. Elle lui assura que ça allait, ajoutant même que l'homosexualité n'avait aucune influence sur le talent. Derek fut touché et lui serra la main avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Je crois que Patty est partie chier une pendule ! Gloussa Stiles fier de sa connerie.

-Tu me l'as contrariée. Souffla Derek amusé.

-Elle, elle me contrarie depuis le début ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne nous aime pas…

-Elle aime son salaire. Rétorqua Derek en signant un autre livre. Plus que cinq personnes et la journée serait finie.

-Moi je te le ferais gratis ! Stiles haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils mais Derek secoua la tête en riant. Ah non c'est vrai… no zob in job, j'avais oublié. Rit-il. Après tu serais obligé de me payer en nature, et tout le monde sait que trop de sexe tue le sexe, non ?

Derek grogna en glissant son pied vers le sien, croisant leur jambe ensemble. Stiles, comprenant le message, vérifia que Patty la furie n'était pas là et glissa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sourire au prochain lecteur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Le soir même, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Stiles glissa les clés sur la console de l'entrée et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Derek souffla en se posant contre la porte. Il était épuisé, mais la douce odeur de cannelle flottant dans l'appartement le gonflait de quiétude, il était bien. Il fila dans la cuisine et réchauffa des restes de la veille en mettant la table.

Stiles revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu uniquement d'un training, pied nus grâce au parquet flottant. Il embrassa Derek dans la nuque en glissant ses mains autour de lui.

-Tu as beaucoup de succès, tu as réussi. Lui sourit-il contre la peau.

-C'est parce que je suis un Hale, un autre nom et l'éditeur ne m'aurait peut-être même pas lu.

-Mais il l'a fait… Arrête de douter de toi ! Il lui mordilla la peau et Derek pencha la tête en arrière pour le retenir de recommencer. Regarde tous ces gens ! Je suis vraiment fier de toi Derek, n'en doute jamais.

-Je t'aime… Souffla Derek en se tournant vers lui et prenant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

-Je ne te dirai pas moi aussi… Badina Stiles… Mais je te dirai que j'ai obtenu un poste chez StevensBook. Souffla-t-il au bord de ses lèvres.

Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite, bloqué sur le fait qu'il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aime. Puis l'info percuta et Derek le souleva pour le porter et le poser sur le plan de travail. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et pris son visage entre ses mains, ancrant leurs prunelles.

-Je le savais, tu méritais ce poste ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que c'était ton moment, et que le mien est pour maintenant ? Fit-il doucement. J'ai aimé ta façon de me féliciter quand j'ai eu mon diplôme…

Derek grogna et fondit sur sa bouche, glissant ses doigts dans sa nuque pour le garder en place, il roula sa langue dans l'antre chaude de ses lèvres. Stiles déboutonna sa chemise bouton par bouton, puis glissa ses mains sur le torse parfait de son homme, et quand la chemise fut enlevée, Derek le porta de nouveau et le posa au sol, baissant son training jusqu'aux chevilles et souleva un à un ses pieds pour le lui retirer totalement. En remontant, il parsema ses jambes de baisers, puis ses cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Stiles se retint à la table et gémit en sentant la langue de Derek le flatter sur toute la longueur.

-Huumm…

Derek sourit contre son membre puis suçota le gland avant de le prendre complètement en bouche.

-Oh putain ! Stiles siffla et se soutint plus fort à la table tant ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher.

Derek leva une main vers le visage de son homme qui pencha légèrement la tête pour rouler sa langue sur trois de ses doigts, donnant à Derek l'impression qu'il le suçait en retour.

Quand se fut assez humide, Derek porta ses doigts vers l'anneau dilaté par le plaisir, il entra facilement le premier doigt, puis le second, se mouvant légèrement à l'intérieur tout en léchant goulûment la verge entre ses dents.

-S'il te plaît… Derek… Geignit-il en fourrageant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Derek se relava doucement en embrassant son torse, puis sa clavicule, son cou… ses lèvres si chaudes contre les siennes. Stiles passa sa langue pour aller caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche, gémissant quand Derek glissa ses mains sur ses flancs sensibles.

-Tourne-toi. Souffla Derek et Stiles obéit, tremblant d'excitation.

Il glissa une main le long de sa colonne, embrassa chaque omoplate et se présenta à lui en lui glissant un « Félicitations » derrière son oreille. Lentement il entra en lui, se gorgeant de cette sensation que ne s'affaiblissait jamais entre eux. Toujours passionnels et passionnés, excitants et excités, aimants et aimés…

Ses mains remontèrent sur les bras de Stiles et le força à s'allonger sur la table, il se coucha un peu sur son dos, et mordilla son oreille dont Stiles accentua l'accès, cambrant le dos et reculant les fesses pour approfondir la poussée.

Derek ondula lascivement, le pénétrant profondément, mais lentement, arrachant des soupirs étouffés de son homme, lui-même haletait alors que ses reins semblaient vouloir brûler davantage. Sa vision se fit plus floue, il porta une main sur le sexe qui n'attendait que lui et Stiles siffla longuement.

-Trop bon… haann ! Stiles alla à sa rencontre à chaque fois que Derek venait le taper plus profondément. J'arrive…

Derek accéléra sa poigne sur la verge de son homme et intensifia ses mouvements de bassin, sentant le grondement sourd sortir de son torse à mesure que Stiles gémissait et se contractait autour de lui. Puis enfin, Stiles cria et sa main fut enduite de sa jouissance, il se laissa alors aller en lui et sortit à l'extrême pour voir sa propre satisfaction glisser sur ses fesses puis rentra à nouveau, il fit cela deux trois fois avant de rester en lui et de reprendre son souffle.

-T'es vraiment incroyable de faire ça… Souffla Stiles épuisé. Je la sens glisser sur mes cuisses.

Derek sourit et prit de quoi lui essuyer les cuisses avant de le rhabiller. Il le tourna et le prit dans ses bras avant de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche et de gémir de satisfaction.

-C'est toi qui me l'as appris ! Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Et je ne te l'ai fait qu'une fois. Râla Stiles. Ce n'est pas agréable quand ça coule sur ta peau.

-Moi ça me fascine…

-T'es un pervers ! Rit Stiles en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-A qui la faute, hum ?

-Ouais je sais… je t'ai dévergondé.

-Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il encore près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime. Stiles lui caressa le visage et posa son front contre le sien.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont tous fait super plaisir !<strong>_

_**Pour info, on m'a demandé ce qu'était un Guns!Stiles… c'est une histoire avec Stiles qui manie des armes )**_

_**Cette fic arrivera bientôt, je n'ai pas encore de date )**_

_**Bisouuuus :D**_


End file.
